Continuer, malgré tout
by Evalyre
Summary: Ma première fic. Après le choc de la fin de la saison 2. Et après, hm? Avec une petite surprise à la fin, j'avoue...
1. Chapter 1

« - Jack! Arrête, je t'en prie... Essaie de te calmer... Faire les 100 pas comme ça n'arrangera rien...

Jack relève la tête vers Gwen. Il a les yeux embués de larmes et la bouche plissée dans un rictus de souffrance. Touchée, Gwen vient lui prendre la main, apaisante.

- Il est entre de bonnes mains, Jack. Il va s'en sortir, d'accord...

-Je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il... s'il...

-Jack. Arrête... Arrête! Ecoute-moi... Jack... Ecoute moi.

Gwen lui prend le visage à deux mains, l'air décidé.

-Nous devons rassembler toutes nos forces pour lui. Ianto a besoin de savoir que l'on se bat, maintenant. Pour lui. Il va s'en sortir. Tu entends? Il faut que tu y crois, avec moi... Maintenant. Tu as compris?

Jack baisse les yeux. Vaincu.

-Assieds-toi... On ne peux rien faire d'autre que de l'aider en pensée, Jack. Il nous reviendra, d'accord?

Jack obéit et murmure un faible "D'accord". Puis il reste un moment immobile, comme vidé de toute vie. Gwen s'en inquiète. Elle lui caresse gentiment l'épaule et se lève.

- Je vais nous chercher un café... Surtout ne bouge pas... Ok? »

Lorsqu'elle revient avec deux cafés fumants, Jack n'a pas bougé du tout. Elle lui tend un gobelet.

« -Jack?

Il relève péniblement la tête et prend machinalement le récipient, puis reste un moment à regarder le café.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir seul.

Gwen s'installe à ses côtés.

-Tu ne pouvais pas avions tous quelque chose à faire. Nous n'avions pas le choix... Il le savait. Il a fait son boulot, Jack... Comme chacun de nous l'aurait fait.

Sur ces derniers mots, la voix de Gwen se brise et elle baisse les yeux. Jack a compris qu'elle vient de faire allusion au sacrifice de Tosh et Owen encore si frais dans leur mémoire.

Un homme en blouse blanche s'approche d'eux. Jack se relève aussitôt pour lui faire face.

-Capitaine Harkness?

-Oui. Comment va Ianto?

-Une des balles est restée dans l'abdomen. Nous sommes contraints de procéder à son extraction par la chirurgie.

Gwen intervient:

-Mais... Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas?

-Eh bien... Si la balle n'a pas causé de lésion graves... Actuellement, il est en observation... Nous ne pouvons pas encore nous prononcer tant que l'intervention n'a pas lieu...

-Eh bien! Qu'attendez-vous?

-Jack...

-Quoi? Pourquoi vous paye-t-on dans cet hôpital?

Le docteur préfère se taire devant l'agressivité de Jack qui se calme aussitôt, inquiet.

-Il y a autre chose, c'est ça?

-L'hémorragie lui a fait perdre trop de sang. Il est très faible... Nous avons besoin d'un accord de la famille. L'opération est risquée.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là?

-Nos pronostics sont plutôt limités, Capitaine...

Gwen intervient, angoissée:

-Comment ça?

-La balle est assez proche de la moelle épinière. Et sans parler de l'hémorragie interne, si les nerfs sont touchés...

-Bon ça va... ça va... J'ai compris... Donnez-moi votre bout de papier à signer! Remettez-vous au boulot et sauvez Ianto! Et ne me dites pas que je n'ai pas le droit de signer. je suis son patron. Vous avez devant vous les seuls membres de sa famille... Compris! Et si vous ne le faites pas, croyez-moi, vous aurez affaire à moi!

Gwen juge plus prudent d'intervenir. Elle éloigne Jack du docteur stupéfait.

-Jack... Calme-toi, s'il te plaît... (Au docteur) Excusez-le... Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Nous venons de perdre deux amis très chers... Alors ne posez pas de question et faites moi signer votre autorisation... D'accord?

Abasourdi, le médecin lui donne un papier sans discuter. Elle le signe et le lui rend.

- Heu...Nous ferons de notre mieux. Mais je me devais de vous prévenir... Votre ami est dans le coma... Et en l'opérant, nous risquons de ne jamais le voir se réveiller...

Gwen hésite un instant avant de demander:

- Y a -t-il une autre solution?

- L'opération est nécessaire, avant ou après son réveil. Il serait seulement conscient des risques qu'il court...

-Faites ce qu'il faut. Tout de suite.

-Bien.

Le médecin va pour s'éloigner lorsque Jack le rappelle.

-Puis-je le voir?

Le docteur hésite, regarde Gwen qui esquisse un geste d'assentiment.

-Si vous le souhaitez... Suivez-moi. »

Satisfait, Jack emboite le pas au médecin.

Jack entre peu après dans une pièce aseptisée. Ianto est allongé sur un lit, couvert de tubes et de pansements.

Le médecin demande à l'infirmière de quitter un moment la chambre, laissant Jack seul.

Jack s'approche de Ianto et baisse la tête. Il retient ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé, Ianto... Tellement désolé...

Il pose une main caressante sur le front de Ianto.

-Tu dois t'en sortir, tu entends... Comment je vais faire sans toi, hein? J'étais revenu pour toi... Uniquement pour toi... Ce n'est pas pour te perdre... Pas maintenant ... Pas comme ça...

Le médecin refait son apparition et toussote.

-Nous l'emmenons, Capitaine.

Jack hoche la tête, faisant signe qu'il a entendu. Puis il se penche sur Ianto et l'embrasse doucement sur le front en murmurant tout bas:

-A tout à l'heure...

Enfin, il se penche plus encore, les lèvres contre l'oreille de son ami et chuchote quelque chose si bas que le médecin ne pourrait deviner ce qu'il vient de dire.

Enfin, Jack quitte la pièce d'un pas décidé.


	2. Chapter 2

Il est tard. Les couloirs de l'hôpital sont presque déserts. Jack somnole sur une chaise de la salle d'attente. Gwen s'approche, lui touche le bras. Il sursaute.

– Il s'est réveillé?

Gwen s'assoit près de lui.

– Il n'est pas encore sorti de la salle de réanimation. On vient de me dire que son état est stable. Il a passé un premier seuil critique... Il faut attendre maintenant.

Jack soupire. Gwen paraît ennuyée.

– Jack?

– Hmmm?

– Rhys est venu dès qu'il a su...

– Rhys?

– Oui... Il est parti nous chercher des beignets et du café digne de ce nom...

Jack secoue la tête:

– Je n'ai pas faim, Gwen...

Elle esquisse un sourire.

– Ce n'était pas vraiment pour manger, tu sais... Plutôt pour s'occuper l'esprit...

– Ah oui? Avec de la matière grasse saturée et du sucre?

Gwen ne réagit pas à l'agressivité de Jack.

Après un court silence, Gwen demande à mi-voix:

– Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?

Jack n'en revient pas.

– Quoi?

Très sérieuse, Gwen rejoint les mains devant elle sans le regarder.

– Tu aimes Ianto, c'est ça?

Jack cache son embarras derrière un air choqué.

– Aimer? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, hein? Toi aussi je t'aime! Tout comme j'ai aimé Owen ou Tosh.

– Mais Ianto, c'est différent.

Jack choisit de ne pas répondre.

– Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de penser à vous deux, quand je... Enfin, tu sais...

– Gwen, s'il te plaît...

– Oh! J'ai eu un peu de mal au début, c'est vrai. Mais au fond, je suis contente pour vous deux... Non, s'il te plaît, ne dit rien. Laisse-moi finir... Je veux juste être sûre que tu ne joues pas avec lui. Il ne se remettrait pas d'une nouvelle déception...

– Écoute, Gwen, je suis désolé, mais Ianto sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire souffrir, si c'est ce qui te tracasse. Loin de là...

Gwen pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Jack, fébrile.

– Peu importe que tu me le dises ou non... Le plus important, Jack, c'est que tu le lui aies dit. Tout le monde a besoin de se l'entendre dire. Ianto est fragile. Ne gâche pas ce qu'il pourrait t'offrir à cause de trois petits mots gardés sous silence.

Jack pousse un grand soupir.

– Dis-moi, Gwen... Cela changerait quoi si les sentiments que tu me prêtes étaient réels?

Surprise, Gwen retire sa main.

– Ben, rien... pourquoi?

– Tu veux dire... Rien entre nous, c'est ça?

− Jack, où veux-tu en venir, là? Pourquoi détournes-tu la conversation? Je suis sérieuse.

− Moi aussi. J'estime que je n'ai pas à justifier mes sentiments, réels ou non. Devant personne. D'accord?

Un peu déstabilisée, Gwen hoche la tête.

− Comme tu veux... Je disais ça pour vous deux...

− Gwen... On vient de passer une sacrée mauvaise période. On y a laissé deux amis. Et Ianto est entre la vie et la mort. Laisse-nous un peu de temps pour aborder de pareils problèmes... Ok?

Rhys arrive sur ces entre-faits, deux sacs en papier dans les bras. Gwen vient à sa rencontre et le débarrasse d'un.

Il lui demande:

− Alors?

− État stable... On attend...

− Le pauvre...

Un temps puis il désigne Jack du menton.

− Et lui?

Gwen se tourne vers Jack qui a enfoui son visage fatigué entre les mains. Elle baisse la voix.

− Vaudrait mieux que tu le laisses un peu tranquille... Toutes ces histoires, ça remue tu sais...

− Tiens, je t'ai apporté tes beignets préférés, ça va te remonter le moral.

Gwen l'embrasse avant de se servir.

− T'es un amour, Rhys.

Rhys prend alors un café et un beignet et les tend à Jack.

− Capitaine, un beignet?

Jack se contente de secouer la tête. Mais Gwen intervient:

− Voyons, Jack!

Avec un soupir, Jack accepte le gobelet et le beignet.

− Merci, Rhys.

− De rien, Capitaine... Heu... Vous verrez... Il va s'en sortir.

Gwen lui fait les gros yeux et lui fait signe de s'asseoir. Rhys met un peu de temps à comprendre puis obéit. Jack se lève soudain pour arpenter le couloir d'un pas rapide. Il s'arrête puis revient.

− Jack... Ne commence pas, fait Gwen doucement.

Jack dépose son café et son beignet sur une table puis s'assoit à nouveau.

Il pose les coudes sur les genoux et baisse la tête. Il va lui falloir de la patience pour attendre... Et ce n'est hélas pas son point fort...


	3. Chapter 3

Au petit matin. L'agitation commence à revenir dans l'hôpital. Rhys somnole sur l'épaule de Gwen qui pique du nez. Jack, assis, fixe un point devant lui comme absorbé par les souvenirs.

Soudain le médecin apparaît. Jack se lève aussitôt.

− Alors?

− Allez vous reposer, Capitaine... Son état n'a pas changé. Je doute qu'il évolue dans les prochaines heures.

− Et le diagnostic?

− Impossible de nous prononcer pour l'instant. Son état léthargique empêche toutes vérifications motrices. Nous devons attendre son réveil pour établir un véritable diagnostic complet.

Gwen a entendu. Elle ne peut pas bouger à cause de Rhys. Jack se tourne vers elle lorsque le médecin s'est éloigné.

− Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, Gwen. Rhys n'a pas à attendre aussi longtemps. Et toi tu mérites de te détendre un peu.

− Mais...

− Gwen, s'il te plaît...

− D'accord... Rentre aussi. Tu as entendu... On ne peut rien faire de plus ici...

− C'est ici que je me sens le plus proche de lui, Gwen. De toute manière, je n'arriverai pas à dormir au Hub.

Émue, Gwen lui prend la main qu'il sert.

− Tu m'appelles quand il se réveillera?

− Promis.

Elle met un peu de temps pour s'éloigner enfin avec Rhys.

Les mains dans les poches, Jack la regarde partir. Puis il pousse un long soupir avant de baisser la tête.

Un long moment plus tard. Jack somnole vaguement sur sa chaise. De l'agitation se fait entendre un peu plus loin, vers l'accueil. Puis Jack entend clairement:

− Mais puisque je vous dis que je le connais! Mais laissez-moi passer!

Surpris, Jack se rapproche.

− John? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

John Hart déclare tranquillement aux deux urgentistes qui essaient de le retenir :

− Ah! Vous voyez que je connais quelqu'un dans ce foutu hôpital!

Il passe sans résistance pour aller tout droit vers Jack très surpris.

− J'ai appris pour Gueule d'Ange... J'ai cru comprendre que tu lui étais particulièrement attaché... Alors je suis venu t'apporter mon soutien.

− Heu... C'est gentil... Mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, hélas...

− Comment il va?

− État stationnaire... C'est la seule chose que l'on sait me dire ici.

− Je suis désolé.

John a l'air sincère.

− Je te croyais parti...

− Eh non! Je t'avais dit que je resterais un peu... Ma présence n'a pas été inutile dans la bataille, vois-tu. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu as tant changé.

Jack soupire.

− Pourquoi tu es venu?

− Pour te voir! Ça ne te fait pas plaisir?

Jack s'assoit, l'air désespéré. John s'installe à ses côtés.

− Hé bien pour une fois, c'est vrai, Jack... Je m'imagine devoir vivre continuellement, pendant que les autres disparaissent autour de moi. Ce doit être horrible... Surtout quand on aime.

Jack a un petit rire ironique:

− Tu ne sais même pas ce que cela veut dire.

Sans répondre, John le regarde avec intensité.

− Ah non... Non, John, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi.

− Allons, Jack... On est de vieux potes, non? Peut-être ceux qui se connaissent le mieux et depuis le plus longtemps... Sans compter les extensions temporelles que l'on a délicieusement occupés...

− Bon, et alors? Qu'est ce que tu veux cette fois? Un rubis? Un coffre de diamants? Tuer quelqu'un?

− Non... Tout ça pour te dire qu'on ne me la fait pas à moi, Jack. Les pertes de ton équipe et la disparition Gray t'ont affecté... Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui...

Jack esquisse un sourire narquois.

− John, laisse tomber, tu veux. C'est pas le moment...

− Bon. Si tu le dis...

John se lève aussitôt.

− Quoi? Tu t'en vas? Pour de bon?

Jack réajuste sa veste, très sérieux.

− Quand je t'ai dit que j'ai compris... Mais on se reverra, Jack... Et préviens-moi pour Gueule d'Ange, quand il reviendra parmi vous.

Jack ne sait pas quoi répondre. John va pour s'éloigner, puis il revient pour dire tout bas, l'air entendu:

− Il a de la chance...

Il fait aussitôt volte face et s'éloigne rapidement sans que Jack ne puisse réagir.


	4. Chapter 4

Un instant plus tard, une infirmière vient près de Jack endormi sur sa chaise.

− Capitaine?

Il se réveille en sursaut et demande aussitôt:

− Ianto?

− Il est réveillé. Il vous réclame.

Jack se lève immédiatement pour suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à la chambre de Ianto.

− Nous ne pouvons vous laisser que quelques minutes. L'intervention était délicate. Il lui faudra peut-être refaire de la rééducation.

– Il sera paralysé?

– Temporairement, oui. Mais si aucun nerfs n'a été touché, il remarchera presque normalement.

– Presque?

– Il faudra qu'il se ménage, Capitaine. Beaucoup.

Jack s'approche de Ianto qui semble dormir. Au moment où l'infirmière quitte la chambre, Ianto ouvre péniblement les yeux, esquisse un sourire.

– Capitaine?

Jack lui prend aussitôt la main.

– Chut... Ne parle pas, s'il te plaît... Ton opération a été difficile, mais tu reviendras parmi nous. On a besoin de toi, d'accord? J'ai besoin de toi. Il n'y a que toi pour faire un café digne de ce nom.

Ianto ébauche péniblement un sourire. Jack, les larmes aux yeux, lui caresse doucement le front.

– Ça va aller, d'accord? Tu vas t'en sortir. Gwen ne veux pas rester seule avec moi. Il paraît que je suis ingérable.

Après un court silence, Ianto serre la main de Jack en le regardant intensément. Puis il murmure:

– Jack?

– Oui?

– Moi aussi...

Surpris, Jack se redresse pour observer Ianto. Son ami a les yeux lumineux et l'air parfaitement sincère. Jack met quelque secondes pour comprendre puis l'embrasse sans hésitation. Ianto répond au baiser avec ferveur. Ils en oublient le monde extérieur.

L'infirmière entre. Embarrassée, elle toussote discrètement.

Jack se redresse sans quitter Ianto des yeux.

– Nous devons terminer les examens de M. Jones, Capitaine.

Jack esquisse un sourire en hochant la tête. Il caresse les cheveux de Ianto avec tendresse, en souriant:

– Ça va aller... Hein?

Ianto serre la main de Jack.

– Maintenant, oui.

– Alors à plus tard.

Jack dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Ianto et lui sourit.

Ensuite, Jack passe devant l'infirmière rougissante.

– Je vous le confie... Prenez-en soin, je vous prie.

Il lui lance un clin d'œil entendu, elle esquisse un petit sourire.

– Je vous le promets, Capitaine.

– Bien!

Jack quitte la chambre après un dernier regard sur Ianto qui a refermé les yeux.

En fin de matinée, Jack changé, revient à l'hôpital et monte aussitôt à la chambre qu'on lui indique à l'accueil. Il frappe doucement et entre. Il se retrouve nez à nez avec Gwen surprise.

– Jack! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Un peu vexé par l'accueil, Jack regarde Ianto qui semble dormir.

– La même chose que toi je suppose...

Confuse, Gwen sourit:

– Excuse-moi... Je pensais que tu te reposerais un peu.

– C'est fait.

Gwen esquisse une grimace. Elle n'est pas dupe, mais ne fait pas de commentaires. Pendant ce temps, Jack s'approche de Ianto et lui prend la main.

– Et lui? Il va comment?

– Les médecins attendent. Ils ne peuvent pas faire de pronostics. Son coma pourrait durer longtemps.

– Pourtant il a ouvert les yeux, il y a tout juste quelques heures. Il a même parlé.

– Eh bien, d'après le médecin, c'est bon signe. Mais il préfère réserver son jugement définitif. D'après ce que j'ai compris, un élément nouveau les tracasse encore.

Jack soupire et s'installe près de Ianto en murmurant:

– Il va s'en sortir.

Rhys fait son apparition, chargé de deux cappuccino.

– Gwen, il n'y avait plus de café amaretto... Ah! Salut Jack!

– Bonjour Rhys.

– Heu... Vous voulez mon cappuccino?

Jack secoue la tête.

– Merci Rhys.

Gwen prend un gobelet à son mari et lui dit, l'air entendu:

– Viens, mon chéri. Finalement, je prendrais bien un peu l'air, tu vois.

Rhys regarde Jack toujours près de Ianto, puis Gwen qui articule sans parler:

– Laissons-le seul.

Rhys pige enfin et déclare:

– Ah! Oui! Heu... Allons-y... Il y a un joli parc derrière.

– Jack? On revient, d'accord?

– Oui, oui...

Mais Jack semble loin. Gwen pousse Rhys vers la sortie.

Dans le couloir, Rhys déclare:

– Ben, tu vois, j'aurais jamais cru que ça l'affecte à ce point, ton Jack.

– Rhys, d'abord, ce n'est pas_ mon _Jack. Ensuite, Ianto représente beaucoup pour lui.

– Ah ouais? Du genre très très proches?

Gwen retient un sourire amusé.

– Jack aime tous les membres de son équipe, Rhys. Avoir perdu Tosh et Owen nous a fait beaucoup de mal. Jack ne supporterait pas de nous perdre nous aussi. Il a déjà perdu tant de monde.

– C'est sûr! J'aimerais pas être à sa place. Survivre à tous ceux que l'on aime, ça doit rendre dingue.

Gwen lui prend tendrement le bras.

– On dirait qu'il t'est moins antipathique, tout à coup.

– Quoi? Oh! Du moment qu'il ne te tourne pas trop autour... Et puis, quoi? C'est quand même le sauveur de la planète.

Gwen sourit sans répondre. Ils marchent vers l'extérieur. Rhys semble songeur.

– Heu... Gwen?

– Quoi?

– Jack et Ianto... Ils seraient pas un peu plus que des collègues de boulot?

Gwen rit doucement.

– Non mais c'est vrai! Il a une façon de le regarder...

– Arrête Rhys!

Mais Gwen étouffe un rire amusé.

Peu après, le médecin entre dans la chambre de Ianto.

– Ah! Capitaine! Bonjour! Je voulais justement vous parler.

Jack se lève aussitôt.

– Je vous écoute... Et s'il vous plaît, ne prenez pas de gant. Je veux savoir.

– Eh bien, voilà... Les analyses sanguines de M. Jones sont étranges.

– Étranges? C'est à dire?

– Un taux anormal de magnésium et de potassium, ainsi qu'un élément chimique inconnu de nos laboratoires. Il est fort probable qu'il ait été empoisonné. Ce qui expliquerait ce coma juste après son réveil.

– Empoisonné?

– Volontairement ou non... Mais la thèse est plus que probable. Un poison inconnu a fait chuter sa tension artérielle. Et l'excès de magnésium n'arrange rien.

– Conclusion?

– M. Jones dort, Capitaine. D'un sommeil plus profond qu'aucun humain n'atteindra jamais. Et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de dire s'il se réveillera un jour...

Jack encaisse le coup, retient sa peine pour reprendre contenance et demander:

– Que faudrait-il faire?

– Un de mes confrères va venir établir un second diagnostic pour s'assurer des résultats. En attendant, votre ami est faible. Et ses opérations ne faciliteront pas la tâche. Il vous faudra vous montrer patient.

Gwen refait son apparition, suivie de Rhys. Le médecin la salue rapidement et s'éloigne.

– Alors? Qu'a-t-il dit?

Jack réfléchit un long moment sans répondre. Puis il se rue soudain dehors en s'exclamant:

– Je reviens!


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois hors de l'hôpital, Jack compose un numéro sur son téléphone.

– Ici le centre de contrôle de l'Unit. Que puis-je pour vous?

– Capitaine Jack Harkness. Code d'accès spécial Torchwood 55426. Je dois parler au Commandant Martha Jones de toute urgence.

– Un instant Capitaine, je vous mets en relation.

Pendant son attente, Jack fais nerveusement les cent pas devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Puis il entend bientôt la voix de Martha toute heureuse.

– Jack! Quel plaisir de vous parler après tout ce qui s'est passé! Comment va votre petite équipe?

Jack, très ému, ne répond pas tout de suite.

– Bonjour Martha...

– Jack? Que se passe-t-il?

– Je vais avoir besoin de vos services, Martha Jones. Le plus vite possible...

Un instant plus tard, Jack remonte et entre dans la chambre à toute allure, surprenant Gwen et Rhys.

– Gwen! Prépare les affaires de Ianto... Rhys, s'il vous plaît, allez chercher un fauteuils roulants à l'étage au- dessous, au fond du couloir à droite.

– Jack! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

– On l'emmène à la base.

– A la base? Mais tu es fou! Ici, il y a des médecins qui s'occupent de lui, Jack!

Pendant ce temps, Jack débranche rapidement Ianto.

– D'après les derniers pronostics, il ne risque rien. Et il ne peuvent plus faire grand chose pour lui. Alors, on va se débrouiller tous seuls... Rhys?

Voyant Jack prêt à soulever Ianto qu'il recouvre d'une couverture, Rhys s'exécute et sort aussitôt chercher le fauteuil.

Gwen met les affaires de Ianto dans un sac en pestant:

– Tu es malade, Jack Harkness! Ianto a besoin d'un médecin, pas de nounou, pour veiller sur lui. Quelque soit son état!

Rhys revient assez vite avec un fauteuil. Jack met aussitôt Ianto en position assise.

– Aidez-moi!

Rhys l'aide à soulever le jeune homme pour le placer dans le fauteuil. Jack réajuste la couverture de l'hôpital sur Ianto. Comme elle est un peu juste, il enlève son manteau pour le recouvrir soigneusement.

– Jack! Tu...

– Gwen, On y va. Quoique tu dises. Son cas dépend de Torchwood maintenant. Ils ont découvert un poison inconnu qui l'oblige à dormir. Martha est en route. Nous avons tout juste le temps d'arriver à la base.

– Martha? Martha Jones?

Jack pousse le fauteuil dans le couloir à une allure rapide sans se faire repérer. Rhys est parti devant pour appeler l'ascenseur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Rhys interroge Gwen contrariée.

– Heu... Qui est Martha Jones?

– Elle est médecin. Membre de l'Unit.

Rhys, qui n'a pas tout suivi, fait quand même un « Oh! » avec l'air de celui qui a tout compris.

Jack regarde Ianto endormi.

– Elle est aussi notre dernière chance, murmure-t-il tout bas.

A la base. Ianto est allongé sur la table d'auscultation plus ou moins aménagée en lit plus confortable. Il est de nouveau branché sur les moniteurs du Hub. Gwen est à ses côtés, plutôt inquiète. D'ailleurs, Rhys essaie de la calmer en lui parlant doucement. En haut, Jack fait les cent pas.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

Il regarde sa montre. S'arrête. Et reprend ses allées et venues. Soudain le signal d'entrée retentit. Soulagé, Jack va à la rencontre du visiteur. Martha est accompagnée d'un jeune homme assez impressionné.

– Je suis content que tu sois là, Martha.

– On va faire tout notre possible, Jack. C'est promis!

Elle prend Jack dans ses bras.

– Je sais... C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelée.

Martha se dégage doucement et présente son invité:

– Voilà le Lieutenant Casdwell. J'ai pensé qu'un peu de renfort ne serait pas du luxe.

Jack serre la main du jeune homme.

– Capitaine Jack Harkness, ravi de vous rencontrer.

– Enchanté... Heu... Une tempête sur Brighton nous a empêché d'arriver plus tôt, Capitaine.

– Alors ne perdons pas de temps! Déclare Martha décidée.

– Merci, Martha. Par ici...

Une fois tout le monde présenté, Martha et le Lieutenant se mettent aussitôt au travail.

– Vous devriez aller vous reposer, déclare Martha gentiment à ses trois hôtes. Vous avez des têtes en papier mâché. Allez dormir un peu. Nous en avons pour un petit moment... Je vous promets de venir vous donner nos premières conclusions le plus vite possible.

Gwen intervient:

– Tu as bien dit que vous aviez rencontré un cas similaire il y a quelques jours?

– Oui. C'est d'ailleurs ces analyses qui vont me servir de base. Il faut découvrir comment Ianto a pu ingérer la substance toxique. Ensuite, nous élaborerons nos conclusions pour trouver un remède.

– Et... L'autre... L'autre est mort, n'est-ce pas? Demande Gwen tétanisée.

– Nous l'avions trouvé mort, Gwen. Cela ne veut rien dire.

Martha regarde Jack par-dessus la seringue qu'elle prépare, l'air rassurant.

– Allez vous reposer. Ianto est entre de bonnes mains, à présent.

Gwen et Rhys s'éloignent déjà. Jack pousse un grand soupir, regarde Ianto puis se décide à sortir à son tour. Une fois seule avec le lieutenant Casdwell, Martha déclare:

– Lieutenant, préparez les tests habituels et sortez les échantillons de notre mallette. Nous avons du pain sur la planche.


	6. Chapter 6

De longues heures plus tard. Martha enlève ses gants pour les analyses et fait signe à son collaborateur qui acquiesce. Elle soupire puis quitte la salle d'autopsie. Elle trouve Gwen seule, allongée, endormie sur le canapé commun. Martha l'appelle doucement. Gwen sursaute et se réveille tout à fait.

– Oh! Martha! Excuse-moi, je...

– Non, tu as bien fait de dormir. J'imagine que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles...

Gwen se relève péniblement et cherche autour d'elle.

– Je dois appeler Jack. Il est parti faire un tour. Il devenait fou d'attendre ici.

Martha la retient immédiatement.

– Non! S'il te plaît! J'aimerais te parler avant. Je préfère qu'il ne soit pas là...

L'air inquiet de Martha rend Gwen soucieuse. Elle n'ose rien dire.

– Écoute, Gwen, je sais que Jack et Ianto... Enfin... Tu vois... Et je ne veux pas causer plus d'inquiétudes que nécessaires.

– Bon, je t'écoute.

Martha s'est installée à côté de Gwen.

– Et, ton mari?

– Oh! Rhys? Je l'ai décidé à rentrer à la maison. Le pauvre, ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas fait une vraie nuit. Nous sommes seules. Je t'écoute.

– Eh bien, voilà... Tous les tests ont confirmé le diagnostic des médecins. Ainsi que l'équivalence avec le cas dépisté l'autre fois.

– Et comment a-t-il été contaminé?

– Eh bien... Ce ne sont pas les Daleks. Ils n'utilisent pas ce genre de produit. C'est un élément chimique, qui, au contact de molécules de fer s'y accrochent pour produire du magnésium en grande quantité.

– Et dans notre corps la combinaison de nos molécules et de ce produit, entraîne le sommeil à forte dose?

– Exact... Je pencherai pour un produit alien spécifiquement conçut pour anéantir un humain. Un procédé lent et judicieux. Peut-être même l'expérimentation d'un peuple avancé. Dans le cas de Ianto, ses blessures lui ont fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Affaibli, il n'a plus eu assez d'énergie pour lutter contre le coma.

– Nous devons prévenir Jack... Je l'appelle.

– Gwen... Écoute... Il y a une chose que je voulais te dire... Seule...

– Quoi?

Martha hésite, respire, puis se lance.

– D'après les analyses, si l'on ne trouve pas une molécule capable de détruire ou de neutraliser le poison, les pronostics vitaux de Ianto sont plutôt mauvais. Très mauvais... Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire?

Gwen pose la main sur la bouche en soufflant:

– Oh non! Non!

Puis elle se reprend subitement, se lève, décidée.

– Ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Que l'on va trouver la solution. Combien de temps on a?

Martha se force à un sourire encourageant.

– Si les données restent stables, peut-être quelques jours. Mais si son état s'aggrave, nous ne savons pas. Tout peut arriver... Très vite.

– Bien! On va trouver!

– Gwen, je ne sais pas comment on pourrait annoncer ça à Jack...

– Tu sais quoi? Je m'en occupe. Je te laisse la partie technique, d'accord?

Martha soupire, soulagée.

– D'accord.

Au même moment, un signal annonce une entrée dans le Hub.

Pendant la discussion des filles, Jack erre seul sur la place devant le monument abritant le QG de Torchwood. Il revient d'une grande ballade dans Cardiff. Soudain, il aperçoit une silhouette près du mur d'eau. Elle semble l'attendre. Jack s'arrête, secoue la tête et se dirige directement vers elle d'un pas agacé.

– John Hart! Décidément, on ne se quitte plus! Lance-t-il arrivé à portée de voix.

– Que veux-tu, je commence à m'attacher à cette grisaille poussiéreuse. Il y quelques mines d'or inespérées, ajoute John l'air gourmand.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

– Eh bien, disons que ne te trouvant pas à l'hôpital où ton protégé a disparu, j'en ai déduit que tu l'avais ramené ici. Je me trompe?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

– Prendre des nouvelles.

Jack prend un air suspicieux :

– John!

– Non, non, c'est vrai! Je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être me rendre utile ici. On ne sait jamais.

– Je ne veux pas de toi dans les parages.

John sourit:

– Je sais... Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de mal à me résister.

Il empêche Jack de répliquer:

– Non, sérieusement. Ton jeune bellâtre doit avoir subit une attaque alien. D'après ce que m'ont dit les médecins, son cas est inhabituel. Je connais notre vaste univers. Et entre nous, je m'y suis baladé un peu plus récemment que toi... Alors autant me rendre utile, tu ne crois pas?

Jack semble soudain épuisé.

– Écoute, je n'ai pas la force de te contredire ou de te demander d'aller te faire voir... Alors dis-toi que je ne veux pas avoir à regretter de te laisser entrer, d'accord?

– Hé! Je t'ai sauvé le vie, n'oublie pas!

– Mais je ne peux pas mourir. On est quitte.

John sourit en suivant Jack vers l'entrée habituelle. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Jack se retourne.

– Un mot, une expression mal placée...

– J'ai compris, Jack. J'ai compris! Se défend John très sérieux.

Ils entrent. Jack traverse la réception où se trouve encore une veste de Ianto sur une chaise. L'air de rien, il la caresse fugitivement au passage. John remarque le geste. Inquiet, il suit Jack sans dire mot.

Gwen se précipite vers Jack dès qu'il entre.

– Ah! Jack! Martha vient de me dire que...

Elle s'arrête en voyant apparaître John.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

– John se propose de nous aider.

– De nous aider? Jack...

– Je sais, je sais... Où est Martha?

– Avec Ianto. Elle veut te voir...

– Bien. Tu le surveilles?

John, vexé, sourit, beau joueur.

– Pourquoi suis-je toujours si mal reçu ici? J'ai sauvé la vie de Jack tout de même!

Gwen pousse un soupir, l'air agacé.

– Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas fiable...

– Ah bon? Pourquoi? Jack l'est, lui? Étonnant.

– Bon, viens, suis-moi!

– Mais au bout du monde, Miss Cooper!

– Mme Williams!

– Oh! J'ai raté quelque chose?

Ils arrivent dans la salle de réunion.

– Jack devrait nous rejoindre tout à l'heure...

– Bien! Comment allons-nous nous occuper en attendant?

Gwen pousse un soupir et lève les yeux aux ciel.

Pendant ce temps, Martha va aussitôt vers Jack dès qu'il entre dans la salle d'autopsie.

– Alors?

– Les analyses le confirment: ce n'est pas humain. La toxine est la même que nous avons retrouvée à Atlanta. Nous avons lancé un programme pour trouver l'antidote, mais cela prendra du temps. D'autant plus que nous ne possédons aucun élément pour savoir où chercher.

– Bon! Maintenant il s'agit de trouver comment il a attrapé cette saloperie et quel alien s'amuse à jouer à la mouche tsé-tsé avec nous...

Martha va pour dire quelque chose, mais Jack semble soudain avoir une idée.

– Martha! Si tu sais au moins d'où vient ce poison, cela te facilitera le travail non?

– Eh bien... Il faut voir...

Jack remonte aussitôt.

– Je reviens!


	7. Chapter 7

Quelques instants plus tard, John est présenté à Martha qu'il l'observe d'un œil appréciateur.

– Décidément, Jack, tu sais t'entourer!

Martha ignore la réflexion et présente le lieutenant occupé. Puis Jack lui demande de raconter ce qu'elle a trouvé pour s'adresser enfin à John.

– Peut-être auras-tu entendu parler de tout cela.

John soupire avant de déclarer:

– Bon! Je vous écoute, Commandant Jones.

Au fur et à mesure que Martha expose les résultats de ses analyses, John semble de plus en plus intéressé. Il pose quelques questions pertinentes avant de conclure:

– Ça alors! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible dans cette partie de la galaxie!

– Quoi? Tu sais ce que c'est? Demande Jack surpris.

John ne répond pas. Il s'approche de Ianto et s'adresse au lieutenant en train de poser une nouvelle poche de sérum.

– Vous permettez?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

John se penche très près du visage de Ianto et le détaille attentivement, sous toutes les coutures.

Jack fais un mouvement mais Gwen le retient.

– Attends, chuchote-t-elle tandis que John se redresse pour scruter l'autre côté du visage et le cou.

Soudain, il s'arrête, et sans quitter Ianto des yeux, il tend la main vers le lieutenant Casdwell intrigué.

– Un diffuseur magnétique...

Décontenancé, le jeune homme regarde Martha qui lui fait signe d'obéir. Ne sachant trop comment faire, Casdwell donne un vulgaire aimant à John étonné.

– Bon... On va s'en satisfaire.

John pose l'aimant contre le cou de Ianto et, très lentement, l'éloigne. John parle tout seul.

– Je le savais! Le problème avec ces machins-là, c'est qu'ils sont quasiment indétectables, invisibles, mais diablement efficace! Voilà!

Il exhibe son aimant, l'air satisfait. Il l'observe.

– Du beau travail. Du pur boulot de joaillerie.

Jack se rapproche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

– Je tiens ici la façon dont Ianto a été contaminé. Et la raison pour laquelle son état ne s'améliorait pas. Du grand art... Pour tout dire, j'ignorais que la Galaxie des Centauries pouvait encore se perfectionner...

Jack secoue la tête.

– La Galaxie des Centauries? Mais c'est au-delà du système de Vega. Que viennent-ils faire sur Terre? Ils ont tout.

– Eh oui... Mais à priori, ils s'intéressent beaucoup aux humains ces derniers temps...

Jack prend l'aimant et observe l'objet censé s'y être accroché.

– Incroyable!

Un peu agacée, Gwen intervient:

– Heu... On pourrait avoir quelques éclaircissements?

Pensif, John explique:

– Certains habitants de la Galaxie des Centauries possèdent l'une des sciences la plus développée de l'univers. En général, ils n'ont pas besoin de se battre ou de se défendre... Ils sont trop loin de ce système solaire pour cela. Cependant, ils ont inventé un procédé qui neutralise les êtres à sang chaud...

Jack approuve et complète:

– Il y a longtemps, des humanoïdes auraient tenté de leur confisquer certains secrets...

– Exact! Et des légendes circulent depuis dans l'univers, racontant comment le trait de la Mort Centaurienne frappe les esprits trop curieux. Avec une particularité: personne ne voit l'agresseur, personne ne ressentirait l'attaque et le produit met du temps à contaminer le corps. Une mort lente, sans douleur. Un vrai chef-d'œuvre.

– Eh bien, je trouve ça affligeant! S'exclame Martha, dégoutée. Et tout cela ne nous donne aucun indice supplémentaire...

Jack intervient:

– Si. Malgré leur éloignement, la Galaxie des Centauries possède une planète Terminale. Une sorte de grand rendez-vous de l'univers ouvert à tous... Une planète reliée aux autres planètes de la Galaxie. Une vraie mine de renseignements... Seulement, rares sont ceux qui ont le privilège d'obtenir le droit de visite...

John a un sourire amusé.

– Sauf, si tu soudoies l'un des gardiens.

– T'as pas fait ça!

– Un diamant était en jeu. Tu sais que je n'ai aucuns scrupules...

Agacée, Gwen demande:

– Et qu'avez-vous vu?

– Assez pour avoir le droit d'y retourner, quand je veux... J'y ai laissé de petits souvenirs... Hm... inoubliables...

Martha en reste bouche-bée. Gwen hausse les épaules. Jack, plongé dans ses pensées parle pour lui-même:

– Il existe un principe immuable dans l'univers: tout poison fabriqué a son antidote. Ne serait-ce que pour sauver un utilisateur maladroit.

Gwen soupire et ajoute:

– Et il doit être quelque part là-bas, dans cette galaxie...

John renchérit:

– Il doit y avoir une bonne trentaine de planètes à parcourir, ma belle... Sans compter les étoiles et les satellites...

Martha intervient:

– Ce serait pourtant la meilleure solution pour trouver un antidote.

– Mademoiselle Jones, vos fusées ne parviennent pas à dépasser votre système solaire... Et vous envisagez de traverser trois galaxies? C'est idiot.

Jack se rapproche de Ianto pour lui caresser la joue.

– Martha, combien de temps nous avons?

Dans le silence qui s'installe, Martha jette un coup d'œil ennuyé à Gwen qui soupire, résignée. Alors elle finit par répondre.

– On l'ignore, Jack. Mais, si nous ne trouvons aucune solution...

– D'accord.

Jack ferme les yeux un instant comme pour mieux accepter la nouvelle. Puis il les ouvre sur John.

– Il ne reste qu'une solution...

Surpris, John tente de comprendre le regard entendu de Jack.

– Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, là?

Il comprend soudain.

– Tu plaisantes! Je... J'y risque ma peau, moi!

Sous le regard insistant de Jack, il se tait soudain et capitule. John murmure alors:

– Très bien. Si quelqu'un arrive à retrouver les coordonnées.

Jack se tourne vers Gwen.

– Gwen, utilise le calculateur spatio-temporel que Tosh a pris à l'Unit. Pardon, Martha. John va t'aider à trouver les coordonnées de la Galaxie... Martha, continue tes recherches à l'aide de cette pointe... Peut-être trouveras-tu quelque-chose de nouveau avec ça. Et tente de gagner du temps, d'accord?

Gwen monte aussitôt, suivie par John résigné. Martha arrête Jack qui allait sortir aussi.

– Jack! Et... S'il ne trouve rien? Ou s'il revient trop tard?

Jack esquisse un sourire entendu.

– John est capable de tout. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi...

– Jack...

Il pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Martha.

– J'ai confiance, Martha. Quoiqu'il arrive, Ianto est entre de bonnes mains.

Martha hoche la tête, émue. Jack s'éloigne.

Un instant après, Jack arrive devant les ordinateurs que manipule Gwen.

– On a trouvé les coordonnées, Jack. Mais il faut que John puisse utiliser l'énergie de la faille. C'est trop loin...

– D'accord. Gwen, tu restes ici, et tu surveilles les fluctuations d'énergie qui pourraient nuire au voyage de John.

– Bien!

John intervient:

– Bon, et nous? On fait quoi?

– Tu viens avec moi. Je sais où la faille est la plus instable de la région. Il ne te sera pas difficile d'y prendre toute l'énergie nécessaire.

Ils sortent.

Peu après, sur le lieu où Jack a vaincu Abadone.

– Voilà, déclare Jack. C'est ici.

Il vérifie les données sur son bracelet.

– La faille ne s'est jamais vraiment refermée sur Abadone... Tu auras assez de puissance pour partir.

– Jack? Tu as pensé à toutes les éventualités?

– Je sais...

John se fait très tendre.

– Ton Ianto Jones vaut-il que tu me sacrifies aussi?

– Je le ferais pour toi aussi.

John lève les yeux au ciel. Jack soupire et ajoute:

– Écoute, dans ma vie, les personnes que j'aime s'ajoutent les unes aux autres. Elles ne se remplacent jamais. Ianto a besoin de moi, John. Et tu avais dit que...

– C'est bon, Jack! C'est bon... Je vais le faire. Pour toi. N'oublie jamais ça...

Jack lui prend rapidement le visage pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

– Si tu parviens à sauver Ianto...

– Pour plus tard les belles promesses, Jack, l'interrompt John essayant de cacher son trouble.

Jack s'éloigne un peu de lui.

– Tu te souviens, pour le retour, tu...

– Je base ma fréquence sur ton bracelet. Oui, je sais. Après tout, on a été à la même école tous les deux.

John recule encore et active son bracelet sans quitter Jack des yeux.

Jack, ému, lui fait un salut militaire.

– Capitaine...

John lui lance un clin d'œil.

– Aucune inquiétude à avoir. Je suis un dur à cuire.

Et il disparaît.


	8. Chapter 8

Quelques jours plus tard... Martha apporte un thé à Gwen qui, par-dessus son ordinateur a vue sur la salle d'autopsie où est allongé Ianto. Jack se tient près de lui, immobile.

– Oh! Merci! Dit-elle tandis que Martha s'installe à ses côtés.

– C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, chuchote Gwen.

Marha soupire.

– Si le Capitaine Hart ne revient pas avec l'antidote, ici nous avons épuisé toutes nos ressources au cours de cette dernière semaine.

– Heureusement, l'état de Ianto reste stable. Il faut continuer à y croire.

– Tu as raison, Gwen. Et crois-moi, je suis bien placée pour dire qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. C'est le plus important...

– Jack m'inquiète, Martha. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé le voir ainsi à cause de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est extraordinaire.

Martha esquisse un petit sourire.

– Il faut dire que le Capitaine Jack Harkness n'est pas ordinaire, Gwen. Son affection ne pourrait pas l'être non plus...

– Mais, quand on a perdu Tosh et Owen, il a continué à conduire l'équipe comme si... comme si cela faisait partie de l'ordre des choses. Et maintenant... Il...

– Gwen, Jack souffre. Et tu le sais très bien. Il ne parle jamais de Tosh et d'Owen sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. Un jour, il a dit au Docteur que vous aviez besoin de lui. Mais au fond, je crois que c'est lui qui a besoin de vous. Vous êtes ce qui le rattache à une existence dont il peut être fier. En vous perdant, il perdrait une partie de son âme. S'il perd Ianto, il se retrouvera à nouveau seul...

– Et moi?

– Toi, tu as Rhys, Gwen, n'oublie pas.

Gwen pousse un soupir et boit un peu de thé. Dans le silence qui s'installe, elles restent à observer Jack.

Dans la chambre de Gwen. En pleine nuit. Le téléphone sonne. Gwen se réveille péniblement et décroche.

– Oui? … Quoi? C'est pas vrai! Oui! Oui... J'arrive immédiatement!

Gwen raccroche et saute à bas du lit pour s'habiller à la hâte. Rhys, réveillé, se tourne vers elle et marmonne:

– Hm... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

– John a envoyé ses coordonnées à Jack. Il est parti devant, mais Martha a besoin de moi pour préparer ce qu'il faut. Il semblerait que quelque chose cloche... En partant, Jack semblait inquiet.

Rhys soupire.

– Pffff... Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie, tu vas arriver à faire une nuit normale, Gwen?

Elle se penche et l'embrasse.

– Je sais... Dors pour moi, mon amour. Je te donnerais des nouvelles dans la journée, d'accord?

– Hmm...

Gwen s'échappe aussitôt.

Quelques instants plus tard, Martha, soulagée, accueille Gwen qui demande:

– Alors?

– Pas d'autres nouvelles. Même pas pour me dire de préparer Ianto.

– Qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver d'après toi?

– Aucune idée. Espérons seulement que nous n'avons pas attendu en vain.

Gwen se dirige vers Ianto et lui caresse la joue.

– Ne t'inquiète pas... On trouvera une solution...

Elle regarde ensuite Martha qui pousse un soupir résigné.

Pendant ce temps, Jack file sur la route. Parfois, il vérifie les coordonnées sur un écran devant lui et réajuste certaines données. Arrivé aux limites d'un quartier de la ville presque désert, il arrête la voiture et descend rapidement en observant attentivement les alentours. Méfiant de ne trouver personne, il appelle John. Un bruit derrière lui le fait aussitôt sortir son arme.

– John? Tu es là?

Un gémissement faible s'échappe de derrière une poubelle. Jack s'avance prudemment, l'arme au poing. Il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il se rapproche prudemment. Puis il se retrouve devant John. Appuyé contre un mur, il semble avoir du mal à respirer. Jack vérifie les alentours avant de ranger son arme.

– John! Que se passe-t-il?

Il se rapproche pour l'aider. John déclare difficilement:

– Amène-moi à la base...

Sans faire de commentaires, Jack l'aide à rejoindre la voiture. Un peu plus tard, sur la route. Jack jette parfois un coup d'œil inquiet à son passager qui semble lutter en silence contre la douleur. Il finit par demander :

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réussi à atterrir à la base?

– Disons que mon départ était un peu précipité... J'ai dû me planter dans le codage des vecteurs temporels.

– Que s'est-il passé?

– Oh! Pas grand chose... Une sorte de chasse à l'homme généralisée... Mais s'il te plaît, arrête tes questions, tu veux. Ta jolie doctoresse va s'occuper de moi, et ensuite seulement tu auras le récit détaillé de mes aventures.

Un silence. Jack hésite à poser LA question. Devant l'état préoccupant de John, il préfère se taire.

Ils arrivent au Hub. John parvient à s'extirper de l'habitacle. Jack vient lui prêter main forte. John refuse d'un geste.

– Épargne moi ta fierté mal placée, tu veux bien...

John ébauche un rictus cynique.

– C'est que tu t'inquièterais encore de moi... Étonnant...

Ils entrent dans la salle centrale. Gwen vient à leur rencontre, surprise de voir John en mauvais état.

– Que s'est-il passé?

– Plus tard, ma beauté, déclare John doucement, toujours aidé par Jack. D'abord, vous allez vous faire un plaisir de me saigner. Ensuite, on causera. Peut-être... Si je suis toujours vivant.

Aidé par Martha, Jack l'allonge sur un lit placé à la hâte par le lieutenant dans la salle d'autopsie.

Jack tente de sourire:

– Franchement, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis...

Très sérieux, John, pris par la fièvre, s'empare du poignet de Martha.

– Faites le prélèvement le plus important que vous le pourrez de mon sang. Vous y trouverez l'antidote...

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

– Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de le transporter sans risquer de se le faire piquer.

– Et tu l'as absorbé?

Martha consulte les analyses rapides que vient d'effectuer le lieutenant.

– Oui. Et ce truc est en train de vous tuer! La dose de fer est beaucoup trop élevée!

– Enlevez-moi cette saleté de là-dedans, Docteur Jones...

– Mais... Nous n'avons pas assez de sang en réserve pour...

– Je vais à l'hôpital central pour en chercher! S'exclame Gwen aussitôt en quittant le hub au plus vite.

– Qu'est-ce que vous attendez! Bon sang! Que je me transforme? J'vous dis que je porte l'antidote pour votre copain! Si ça me tue moi, c'est parce que je n'ai pas le poison en moi...

Martha regarde Jack, interrogative. Jack hésite pour finalement acquiescer silencieusement. Elle soupire et va préparer les éléments pour la transfusion. Jack se penche sur John.

– John... Tu vas risquer ta vie...

– Ben, au moins tu auras l'occasion de penser à moi plus souvent...

Jack secoue la tête, attristé.

– T'inquiète pas, Jack. Je suis coriace.

– Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

– Jack... Arrête... Tu veux sauver ton ange, non? C'était la seule solution.

– Mais pourquoi accepter ce sacrifice?

– Faut croire que nos années ensemble me manquaient...

Martha revient avec une petite console. Elle prépare le nécessaire pour effectuer la transfusion. De l'autre côté, le lieutenant prépare les première poches de sang.

– Le sang est traité. Il est compatible avec tous les groupes et tous les sangs répertoriés. Cependant, nous devrions prendre un échantillon de votre sang pour être certain de pouvoir le séparer de...

– On n'a pas le temps, chère Madame. Vous ferez les tests une fois que vous m'aurez extirpé cette chose de moi.

John retient soudain un cri, le visage marqué par la douleur. Jack intervient:

– Martha dépêche-toi! Fais ce qu'il dit!

Avant que Martha ne rentre l'aiguille dans le bras de John, ce dernier saisit Jack par le revers de son manteau, et murmure:

– Si jamais je...

Jack lui entoure gentiment la main.

– Non. On va te sortir de là.

John révulse soudain des yeux et s'effondre, inerte.

Jack regarde Martha stupéfaite.

– Vite! Faites ce qu'il faut! Je vais au-devant de Gwen...

Une fois Jack sorti, Martha soupire et enfonce l'aiguille dans le bras de John.

– Lieutenant, vérifiez les données sanguines et préparez les centrifugeuses.

– Dites, Commandant, on pourrait, si l'on réussi à purifier le sang, le lui réinjecter... Cela éviterait les mélanges...

– Si nous trouvons le moyen de récupérer les molécules de l'antidote. Peut-être... Mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit une course contre la montre maintenant...

– Mais, nous n'avons aucune idée de comment procéder.

– Je sais Lieutenant! Je sais! Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous dit pour l'instant, d'accord!

– Bien, commandant.


	9. Chapter 9

Quelques heures encore plus tard. Jack entre dans la salle d'autopsie. Martha et le Lieutenant Casdwell sont concentrés sur des tubes à essai.

– Alors?

La voix, même douce de Jack fait sursauter Casdwell qui était en train de verser un liquide dans une éprouvette. Dans sa surprise, il en a trop versé.

– Oh! Non! S'exclame-t-il désolé.

Martha fronce les sourcils, faussement sévère.

– Ce n'est que la millième fois que l'on essaie... C'est tout...

Martha se retourne vers Jack qui s'excuse:

– Pardon. Mais j'avais frappé...

Au même moment, dans le tube que Casdwell veut jeter, se produit une étrange réaction chimique.

– Commandant! Regardez!

La solution, jusque-là d'une couleur douteuse devient violacée. Légèrement phosphorescente.

– Mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! S'exclame Martha.

Casdwell s'empresse d'analyser la substance au microscope.

– Incroyable! Commandant! Venez voir!

Martha jette un coup d'œil à Jack puis vient observer la solution à son tour. Elle manipule un moment les boutons avant de dire:

– Ah ça alors!

Elle se redresse et parle à Casdwell.

– Lieutenant, vérifiez combien de sérum il vous reste dans votre tube à essai. Et ré-essayez sur un nouvel échantillon!

Jack s'approche de Martha qui l'avait presque oublié. Elle sourit.

– Il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé, Jack!

Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant fait de savantes manipulations et obtient à nouveau le produit violacé qu'il donne aussitôt à analyser par Martha.

– Plus de traces de globules et de système sanguin. C'est fascinant!

Elle lève les yeux sur Jack et son sourire se fige soudain.

– Reste à savoir si Ianto supportera le traitement, ou si cette mixture est réellement efficace. Son état critique...

– Merci Martha, murmure Jack, secoué.

– Retourne auprès de Gwen, Jack. Je te promets que je viendrais vous donner des nouvelles.

Résigné, Jack soupire et ressort.

– Lieutenant, préparez des échantillons du sang receveur contaminé. Et continuez à produire votre mixture. Je vais tenter de rétablir l'état du patient afin que son organisme puisse réagir le plus efficacement possible...

Peu après, Martha remonte à la salle centrale où Jack fait de nouveau les cent pas, inquiet. Derrière son ordinateur, Gwen l'aperçoit et demande aussitôt :

– Alors?

Sans répondre, Martha, grave, s'approche de Jack.

– Ne me dit pas que...

Elle l'interrompt.

– L'antidote semble réagir très lentement, mais son organisme ne l'accepte pas très bien. Il semblerait qu'il ait liquéfié le sang. Ses blessures saignent à nouveau. Nous avons stoppé l'hémorragie, et fait les compressions nécessaires, mais il a perdu de nouveau beaucoup de sang. Jack baisse la tête un instant.

– Tout peut arriver, c'est ça?

Martha approuve de la tête, compatissante.

– Désormais, cela ne dépend plus vraiment de nous, Jack.

Jack lui prend gentiment la main.

– Rentre te reposer, Martha. Je vais veiller sur eux. Si quelque chose arrive, je te préviendrais.

Spontanément, Martha l'entoure de ses bras avec affection.

– Prends soin de toi, Capitaine, murmure-t-elle.

– Ça va aller, répond Jack en la serrant tendrement contre lui. Grâce à toi. Merci.

Un instant plus tard, Martha et le Lieutenant quittent le hub. Jack est descendu dans la salle d'autopsie. Il trouve Ianto, blanc comme un linge, entouré de perfusions et branché à un moniteur. Jack passe doucement la main sur le front du jeune malade en murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible. En haut, à la vitre donnant sur la salle, Gwen l'observe, inquiète.

Jack s'installe près de Ianto et lui prend la main. Il semble lui parler tout bas.

Les larmes aux yeux, Gwen se détourne et compose un numéro sur son portable et s'éloigne.

– Allô! Mon chéri? Non... Toujours pas de résultats... Je vais attendre. Jack est tout seul... Comment?... Mais oui!... Des pizzas... (Elle sourit) Je sais... mais c'est plus pratique... Rhys? (Un temps) Je t'aime très fort, tu sais...

Elle s'assoit dans le canapé et continue doucement à parler à son mari.

De longues heures plus tard, Gwen apporte un mug de thé chaud à Jack. Intimidée par son attitude lointaine, elle s'approche lentement. Lorsqu'elle se trouve près de lui en lui tendant le thé, il baisse la tête.

– Hm... J'ai commandé une pizza...

Jack pousse un soupir sans quitter Ianto des yeux.

– Je n'ai pas faim.

– Jack... je...

– Je sais, Gwen, l'interrompt doucement Jack. Merci...

Elle hésite, pose la tasse non loin de là et s'éloigne tristement. Au moment où elle parvient en haut, elle se retourne pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur Jack et affiche une profonde stupeur.

– Jack! Regarde!

– Quoi?

– John! Il a bougé!

Jack sort aussitôt de sa torpeur pour se retrouver au chevet de John dont le rythme cardiaque s'accélère sensiblement et qui papillonne des yeux.

– Doucement... Doucement... murmure Jack.

Gwen, redescendue, arrive auprès de John au moment où il ouvre les yeux et les porte aussitôt sur Jack. La voix est rauque, hésitante, à peine audible.

– As-tu sauvé ton ange?

Jack lui fait un sourire bravache.

– Hm... Avec ce que tu as fait pour lui, il aurait tord de ne pas se réveiller afin de te baiser les mains.

John esquisse un petit sourire narquois.

– Hm... S'il pouvait me baiser autre chose...

Gwen pousse un cri d'exaspération:

– Oh non! C'est pas vrai!

John la regarde en souriant avant de déclarer:

– C'était pour rassurer Jack sur mon état de santé... (A Jack) Tu les prends toujours aussi prudes?

D'un geste, Jack devance les protestations de Gwen et l'empêche de répliquer.

– Ravi de te compter à nouveau parmi nous.

– Je savais que j'allais te manquer.

– Et tu vas rester encore un bon moment.

– Voilà des années que j'attends ces mots de ta part!

– Une armée d'aliens te recherche, sûrement.

Gwen intervient.

– Quoi?

– Oh! Je suis toujours très demandé... lui glisse John avant de s'adresser à Jack.

– Tu leur a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas joignable, j'espère...

– Mieux que ça. Ils ont trouvé la Terre. Et peut-être la Grande-Bretagne... Mais j'ai eu le temps de brouiller ta fréquence avant qu'elle ne les guide jusqu'ici.

Inquiet, John porte la main à son bracelet.

– Oh! Et j'ai également pris la liberté de le désactiver. Tu es parfaitement à l'abri entre ces murs. Lorsque Ianto se remettra, j'irais leur faire comprendre qu'ils se sont trompé de chemin. D'accord?

John ferme les yeux d'assentiment.

– Comme au bon vieux temps, hein?

– John!

– Oh! Je sais, je sais... Ce n'est que le bon vieux temps pour moi. Tu es devenu vertueux, responsable et, bon sang!... Amoureux... Pour de bon. Bref, pas de quoi se réjouir... Pour moi.

Jack se penche vers lui, affectueux et malicieux:

– Tu peux changer aussi, si tu le veux.

– Pour m'attacher? Comme toi? Je crois que la fidélité n'est pas mon truc.

Gwen intervient aussitôt:

– Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce que vous faites en vous accrochant à Jack.

Jack réprime un éclat de rire. Surpris, John le regarde.

– Prude, peut-être, mais elle a oublié d'être bête... Je commence à comprendre ce que tu apprécies chez elle...

Les yeux de Jack pétillent de malice. Il se rapproche de John.

– Attention... Tu parles d'une femme mariée.

– Ah oui? C'est vrai? Pardon... Madame... Mes plates excuses.

Malgré elle, Gwen ébauche un sourire. Avant de fusiller Jack du regard.

– Si tu as besoin de moi, je monte terminer les recherches.

Jack, amusé, l'approuve d'un signe de tête et elle s'empresse de sortir.

– Alors, John, comment te sens-tu?

– Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire littéralement vidé de son sang. Mais ça, je crois que c'est normal.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

John garde le silence en l'observant intensément.

– Je doute que tu sois disposé à me donner ce dont j'aurais le plus grand besoin, Jack... Alors laisse tomber, tu veux. Mais, merci quand même.

John tente péniblement de se relever.

– Tu devrais rester allongé. Martha va venir faire des tests.

– Arrête de me couver, tu veux bien, chuchote John en s'appuyant à l'épaule de Jack pour s'asseoir.

Son regard se porte sur Ianto.

– Sauve plutôt ton ange...

– Pourquoi l'appelle-tu ainsi? C'est d'un ringard.

– Parce que, grâce à lui, tu es devenu un modèle de vertu... et qu'à cause de ça, je suis retombé raide dingue de toi... Au point d'y risquer ma peau... Inconcevable il y a quelques mois, n'est-ce pas?

Jack sourit, attendri, vaguement gêné.

– Je suis désolé, John, mais...

– Je sais parfaitement... Je ne me fais aucune illusion, rassure-toi. Mais je ne désespère pas. Peut-être découvriras-tu un jour à quel point je peux être parfait... Et je veux être là ce jour-là. Voilà tout.

Jack secoue la tête, moqueur.

– Si tu le dis...

Soudain très sérieux, John plante les yeux dans ceux de Jack.

– Tu sais quoi? T'as intérêt à être heureux avec ton bel angelot, Jack. Parce que je te jure que tu m'auras dans les pattes autant de fois que ton histoire boira la tasse. Compris? Et ne fais pas comme avec moi... Prouve-lui constamment tes sentiments et tâche de le rendre heureux. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas fait ça pour rien...

– Tu as ma parole, John.

– Cool!

Martha entre dans la salle.

– Capitaine Hart! Que faites-vous debout?

John va pour répliquer, mais elle continue:

– Veuillez vous recoucher immédiatement! Jack! Le transfert n'est pas encore terminé.

– Ne grondez pas Jack, Commandant Jones. C'est moi qui aie voulu prendre un peu d'avance. Je me recouche tout de suite. J'ai promis d'être sage.

Jack se penche à son oreille pour lui souffler, avant de quitter la salle:

– N'en fais pas trop, quand même. Reste crédible... OK?

John sourit, amusé, puis se soumet aux ordres de Martha sans rechigner.


	10. Chapter 10

Peu après, l'équipe fait le point en salle de réunion avec John qui a obtenu l'autorisation de se lever un moment. Ils décident de mettre en place un roulement pour veiller Ianto et surveiller la faille. John insiste pour obtenir son tour de garde.

– Nous ne sommes que quatre, Jack. Si tu me dispenses de cette tâche, vous serez vite épuisés à trois. Et puis, j'y tiens. Me rendre utile, j'adore ça!

Jack finit par céder.

– Bien! Les roulements se feront donc par deux. Les deux autres ayant le droit de prendre du repos. On démarre tout de suite... On tire au sort?

Jack, nerveux, se retient d'aller rejoindre John, désigné par le hasard de veiller sur Ianto le premier. Martha se rapproche de lui et lui tend un café.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack. Les nouvelles données sont plutôt optimistes. Il faut se montrer patient à présent.

Jack pousse un soupir et s'adosse à la vitre d'où il observait John. Il prend la tasse de Martha sans dire mot et reste perdu dans ses pensées.

– Il... Il avait tellement insisté pour continuer travailler à Torchwood.

Jack esquisse un petit sourire.

– Je ne le voulais pas. D'abord, parce qu'il venait de Torchwood Londres... Ensuite, parce que je le trouvait déjà canon et que je savais que je finirais forcément à mêler ma vie privée à Torchwood. Ensuite, j'ai tué Lisa... Le seul être au monde qu'il ait jamais aimé. Je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait. Mais il... il n'est pas comme ça...

Martha lui touche gentiment le bras et le laisse se confier. Les larmes aux yeux, Jack continue.

– Jamais je n'ai connu quelqu'un d'aussi honnête, si loyal... Il a tellement souffert, Martha. Tellement... Pour un être qui le mérite si peu. Avec lui, je me sens rajeunir, revivre... Littéralement. Je me sens plus fort, prêt à tout... Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. Et pourtant, on s'est d'abord trouvé pour vaincre notre solitude... Et puis ensuite...

– Jack, arrête de te torturer l'esprit. Il ne le souhaiterait pas... Pense à tout ce que vous pourrez faire ensuite. Tous ces moments que vous allez partager plus intensément, de ces sentiments enfin révélés que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre...

Jack relève la tête pour regarder Martha.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de faire souffrir les êtres qui ont le malheur de s'attacher à moi, Martha.

Elle soupire et s'appuie contre la vitre à son tour.

– Mais tu as le droit d'être heureux, Jack... Crois-tu qu'« _Il _»n'a pas eu le droit d'aimer Rose?

Le regard de Jack se fait interrogatif. Elle lui sourit.

– Tu n'es qu'un être humain, après tout. Même du 51ème siècle. Si un Seigneur du Temps a le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé... Pourquoi pas toi?

Après un bref silence, elle continue très doucement:

– Ianto va avoir besoin de toi, Jack. Plus que jamais... Il va devoir se battre contre le découragement et l'injustice. Il sera faible. Alors tu devras lui prouver qu'il peut s'appuyer sur toi. Sur ton amour et ta foi en lui...

Jack ébauche un sourire attendri en observant la jeune femme.

– « _Il » _ne t'a pas choisie au hasard, Martha Jones.

Martha répond à son sourire et lui fait un clin d'œil entendu.

– Mais «_ il _» vous a choisi aussi parmi ses amis, Capitaine Harkness. Ne l'oubliez jamais...

Jack prend l'air crâneur.

– Oh! Moi? C'est parce que je suis irrésistible.

Elle le gronde du regard.

– Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, Grand Bêta!

Il sourit, malicieux, puis capitule. Il lui prend la main gentiment et l'embrasse, respectueux.

– Vous êtes une bénédiction, Commandant Jones.

Elle sourit, amusée.

– Je sais, on ne cesse de me le répéter ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi...

Il sourit sans rien ajouter.

Gwen arrive chez elle. Rhys est en train de préparer le dîner. Elle vient l'embrasser.

– Oh! Tu as la tête des mauvais jours! Déclare-t-il

Elle s'assoit sans répondre. Il demande gentiment:

– Comment il va?

– Aucune amélioration. C'est effrayant.

– Gwen, il va s'en sortir, d'accord... Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils.

– Le pire, c'est l'attitude de Jack. Il ne cesse d'aller et venir lorsqu'il ne veille pas sur Ianto. Et il lui parle sans cesse lorsqu'il est près de lui. C'est pathétique, mais si touchant...

Rhys l'entoure de ses bras amoureusement.

– Dis-moi, tu réagirais comment si j'en étais au même stade que Ianto?

Comme elle ne répond pas, il l'embrasse.

– Ah! Tu vois! Allez, viens manger. C'est prêt.

Elle le suit docilement.

– Rhys, ce n'est pas pareil... Toi, tu es mon mari et...

Rhys l'interrompt en riant.

– Quoi? Quoi!

– Oh! Gwen! Enfin! Toi qui as vu plus d'espèces que n'importe quel être humain lambda, tu oses faire ce genre de réflexion?

Elle hausse les épaules.

– Enfin, voyons, chérie, nous n'avions pas besoin d'être mariés pour nous aimer...

– Mais Jack n'a pas le droit de faire ça à Ianto! Ils sont collègues! Et Jack ne peut jamais mourir... Il le fera souffrir. Et puis, Jack peux repartir n'importe où, n'importe comment! D'ailleurs, il l'a déjà fait.

– Gwen, arrête! Je suppose que Ianto sait tout cela. Et peut-être bien plus encore. S'il s'est engagé dans cette relation, c'est qu'il y trouve son compte.

Rhys embrasse Gwen qui va pour protester.

– Enfin, quand même...

Rhys sourit.

– Si tu n'étais pas Mme Williams, je dirais que tu es jalouse, Gwen.

Elle semble déstabilisée.

– Jalouse? Moi? De qui donc? Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Vraiment!

– Oh! Ne me dis pas que Jack Harkness te laisse de marbre.

Elle va pour protester, mais il enchaîne:

– Je sais, je sais... mais tu vois, ça ne me pose plus problème... parce que, à priori, c'est presque anormal de ne pas craquer pour ce type. Seulement, ta réaction avec Ianto, me paraît un peu disproportionnée. Comme si tu lui enviais sa relation avec Jack.

– Rhys, arrête! Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi...

– J'aimerais bien...

– Bon! Tu nous sert la salade, s'il te plaît? Elle a l'air délicieuse...

Rhys soupire et, beau joueur, va chercher la salade.

A nouveau chargé de veiller sur Ianto, John s'est installé derrière le moniteur, les jambes allongées devant lui sur une chaise. Il pousse un long soupir de lassitude, se lève et va vers le jeune homme inconscient. Il l'observe, croise les bras et jette un coup d'œil aux machines autour du blessé.

– Dis-moi, Ianto Jones, il serait peut-être temps de te réveiller, non? On t'a gavé de sang neuf et d'antidote, on a soigné tes blessures et tous tes signes vitaux sont passés à la normale. Et moi, j'en ai assez de jouer à la garde malade. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer au Prince Charmant qui réveille sa belle...

Il a sourire amusé.

– Quoique ce serait original, tiens!

Il secoue la tête.

– Et puis, non. Je ne suis pas ton style. Dommage...

Il se penche lentement vers l'oreille de Ianto.

– Ça fait des jours, maintenant... On t'a assez remarqué. Jack n'en peut plus. Alors, réveille-toi ou tu risques de le regretter le reste de ta jeune vie...

John se redresse, pose les mains sur les hanches et secoue la tête.

– Tu es désespérant, tu sais! Si tu aimes Jack autant qu'il t'aime, tu aurais bien tort de... Oh! Et puis zut!

John se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rajouter encore quelque chose. C'est le moment que choisit Jack pour entrer et lui poser une main sur l'épaule, en regardant Ianto.

– Je prends la relève, John. Va te reposer.

– Ok. Pas de problème! J'ai toujours eu du mal à rester longtemps en place...

Jack sourit.

– Oui, je me souviens... Est-ce que cela expliquerait tes sautes d'humeur?

John esquisse un sourire ironique.

– Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Jack... Tu pourrais le regretter.

Après un court silence, Jack demande:

– Bon, comment il va?

– Eh, ben, lui au moins aura fait sa cure de sommeil... Il va être plutôt en forme quand il se réveillera.

Jack secoue la tête, désolé. Il caresse le front de Ianto, l'air soudain fatigué.

– Sa température a encore augmenté.

– Jack, Martha dit que c'est une réaction logique de défense immunitaire. Ce n'est pas alarmant... Bon! Moi, je vais en profiter pour prendre l'air. Je commence à me sentir claustrophobe.

Jack relève la tête pour voir John filer vers les escaliers. Il se précipite pour l'empêcher de passer.

– Quoi? Tu es complètement malade!

– Hé! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

– On te recherche, John! Tu te souviens des premiers signaux envoyés il y a deux heures?

– Ils venaient de Londres, Jack... Je ne risque rien avec des aliens aussi peu précis.

– Mais si tu sors dans la rue, on te repèrera plus facilement et...

John l'interrompt, un doigt sur la poitrine de Jack.

– Ecoute-moi, bien, mon pote. Je suis ravi de savoir que tu te préoccupes de mon sort après m'avoir envoyé risquer ma peau dans les Centauries. Mais tu sais quoi? J'ai toujours réussi à me débrouiller seul, d'ac? Alors laisse-moi faire encore ce que je veux. Ok?

– Mais... commence Jack pour protester.

Un signal d'alarme venant des moniteurs de surveillance retentit soudain derrière eux. Les deux hommes se regardent avant de se précipiter vers Ianto qui semble manquer cruellement d'air.

– Ianto? Ianto! Tu m'entends?

Comme Ianto suffoque, Jack se tourne vers John.

– Appelle Martha! Vite!

John ne se le fait pas dire deux fois tandis que Jack tente d'apaiser un Ianto perdu qui vient tout juste de prendre une grande inspiration. Ému, Jack lui murmure des mots tendres et réconfortants.

– Ça va aller, ça va aller... respire encore... Voilà... Je t'en prie, ne parle pas...


	11. Chapter 11

Un moment plus tard, Martha demande à rester seule avec le patient, obligeant Jack, Gwen et John à patienter derrière la vitre du haut.

Puis elle les rejoint enfin. Elle semble un peu ennuyée. Jack s'avance vers elle, fébrile, bras croisés.

– Il est hors de danger.

Jack pousse un grand soupir de soulagement tandis que Gwen joint les mains avec un petit cri de victoire. Personne ne remarque que John s'appuie contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée, comme vaincu.

– Et? Demande Jack inquiet de l'attitude étrange de Martha.

– Et? Répète-t-il insistant.

Martha baisse les yeux, prudente.

– Il... Il semblerait que son cerveau ait été atteint.

– Quoi! S'exclame Gwen, horrifiée.

– Comment ça?

– Il a perdu la mémoire. Il ne se souvient plus de qui il est, ni ce qu'il est. J'ai bien peur qu'il vous ait oublié également. De plus, ses jambes ont perdu de leur motricité.

Jack passe les mains sur son visage pour reprendre contenance.

– Bon... Est-ce irréversible?

Martha relève les yeux, peinée.

– On ne sait pas, Jack. Aucune analyse n'a repéré de lésions, la moelle épinière a été épargné. Ses blessures ont cicatrisé normalement. Je mettrais ces nouveaux symptômes sur le compte du poison ou sur une réaction au remède...

– On peut le voir? Demande Gwen les larmes aux yeux.

Martha hausse tristement les épaules.

– Il faut espérer qu'un micro choc lui fera revenir sa mémoire. Ou attendre la dissipation complète des molécules alien dans son organisme.

Gwen esquisse un pas vers la salle avant de se tourner vers Jack qui ne la suit pas.

– Tu ne viens pas?

– Non. Vas-y devant, Gwen.

– Mais... Tu...

– Je le verrais tout à l'heure, Gwen. Merci.

Martha comprend que Jack souhaite rester seul. Elle lui glisse doucement:

– Je suis désolée, Jack.

Puis elle suit Gwen.

Les filles parties, Jack se dirige vers un écran d'ordinateur comme pour faire des recherches puis s'immobilise soudain, les épaules voutées, la main passant sur le visage marqué par la peine.

John, main dans les poches, vient vers lui. Il observe un moment l'ordinateur avant de s'asseoir et de tapoter rapidement dessus. Une fenêtre s'ouvre soudain et il se tourne vers Jack.

– Les émetteurs se sont déclenchés. Quelque chose les attirent ici...

Il se lève aussitôt.

– Et ils vont être servis, c'est moi qui te le dis!

Il récupère ses armes et enfile sa ceinture holster en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

– Pas question!

Le ton de Jack est impérieux, sans appel. John s'arrête et se retourne, surpris. Jack lui fait face, les bras croisés. John fronce les sourcils.

– Quoi?

– J'ai dit: « pas question! ». Tu vas rester ici. S'ils ont réussi à t'implanter un système de télé-transmission micro-magnétique, non seulement tu peux réactiver ton bracelet, mais je ne donne pas cher de ta peau là-haut.

– Ah oui? Et comment vais-je occuper mon temps en attendant qu'ils viennent me déloger ici? Hein? Et puis si j'active mon bracelet, c'est la base que je mettrais en danger. Écoute, va plutôt voir ton ange. Il a plus besoin de toi que moi, je t'assure.

– Tu n'iras nulle part!

Cette fois, Jack récupère son manteau posé non loin et se précipite vers la porte qui s'apprête à s'ouvrir.

– Arrête de jouer les héros, Jack! Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer! Tu étais plus drôle quand tu arnaquais tout le monde. Laisse-moi passer!

– Il n'est pas question que tu sortes d'ici! Tu m'entends! Les choses sont déjà assez compliquées comme ça! Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai compris, je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour aider Ianto. Mais je peux encore le faire pour toi. Alors tu remballes ta fierté mal placée, et tu restes là. Compris!

Gwen, qui était remontée pour parler à Jack, surprend les dernières paroles de Jack qui l'aperçoit. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, il déclare:

– Gwen, tu le surveilles. Il ne doit pas quitter la base!

– Heu... Oui. Mais... Jack!

Mais Jack vient tout juste de quitter le hub.

John peste intérieurement. Il se retourne vers Gwen.

– Eh bien! Il semblerait que le destin s'acharne à nous lier ensemble.

– N'espérez rien, John. Je suis mariée.

John sourit, amusé. Un temps.

– Comment va votre petit coéquipier?

– Il ne m'a pas reconnue. D'après Martha, c'est parfaitement naturel. Je venais demander à Jack de venir le voir.

– Hm... Je me demande si ce n'est pas typiquement de notre époque de ne pas savoir exprimer nos sentiments. Faut dire que chez vous, c'est une réelle obsession!

– Je ne vois pas le rapport.

– Votre collègue se réveille d'une longue période de coma avec des séquelles graves et Jack trouve le moyen de fuir. Ça ne vous interpelle pas?

Gwen reste figée, interdite. John, les mains dans les poches, se dirige vers la salle d'autopsie.

– D'un autre côté, Jack a toujours été celui de nous tous qui parlait le plus. Toujours à raconter ce qu'il éprouvait. Il fatiguait tout le monde! Et il n'a pas beaucoup changé! Je crois que je comprends son goût pour une planète aussi insignifiante...

Il lance un clin d'œil à Gwen abasourdie avant de descendre vers Ianto. Elle le suit presque aussitôt.

Martha réajuste la poche amniotique du blessé qui a refermé les yeux. Elle voit redescendre Gwen juste derrière John.

– Alors?

Gwen secoue la tête tristement. Ianto ouvre péniblement les yeux. Il aperçoit John qui s'approche de lui.

– Alors Geule d'ange? Comment ça va?

Ianto l'observe, intrigué.

– C'est... vous... Jack?

John lève les yeux aux ciel.

– Seigneur, non! Moi c'est John. John Hart... Capitaine John Hart. Alors comme ça tu ne te souviens de rien?

– Non. C'est comme si un brouillard avait envahi mon cerveau. Je ne me souviens même plus de mon nom.

– D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu te reposes, Ianto... Surtout ne cherche pas à forcer tes souvenirs... Nous allons nous occuper de toi, d'accord?

– S'il y a une chose dont je dois sûr, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'occupe de moi. Ce serait peut-être même le contraire... Non?

Gwen esquisse un sourire et lui caresse la main, réconfortante.

– Non, tu as raison Ianto.

John renchérit:

– Eh ben c'est bon signe! Te souvenir que tu es le larbin de l'équipe, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas irrémédiable...

– John!

Ce dernier encaisse l'injonction furieuse de Gwen. Puis il se tourne tranquillement vers Martha pour la prendre à témoin.

– Pourquoi est-elle toujours aussi agressive avec moi? Miss Cooper, auriez-vous peur de moi? Ou de ce que je représente pour vous?

– N'y pensez même pas! Et je suis Mme Williams, mettez-vous ça dans le crâne!

Gwen quitte la pièce, furieuse. John apparemment très amusé lance un clin d'œil à Martha avant de remonter à son tour.

– Quelle énergie cette femme!

Martha secoue la tête agacée et s'occupe à nouveau de Ianto.

– Pourquoi le chef de cette équipe ne vient-il pas me voir?

– Cela n'a rien à voir, Ianto, je t'assure... Comme te l'a dit Gwen, Jack a veillé sur toi, comme nous tous. Il viendra te voir, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler...

Martha approuve en silence l'action du Lieutenant, près à mettre le contenu d'une seringue dans les tubes qui alimentent Ianto soudain pris par l'angoisse.

– Repose-toi, Ianto. Je t'en prie...

Sous l'effet du sédatif injecté, Ianto ferme les yeux et s'endort.

– Le taux de fer diminue encore, Capitaine. Les derniers résultats approchent du taux maximal autorisé. Et le sérum commence à être indétectable.

Martha fait signe qu'elle a entendu et caresse le front du blessé.

– Vous pouvez rentrer, lieutenant. Allez vous reposer. Je vous rappellerais lorsque j'aurais besoin de vous.

– Bien, Commandant. Merci.

Quelques instants plus tard, Martha, seule, parle doucement à Ianto endormi.

– Tu retrouveras la mémoire, Ianto. Jack ne supportera pas de te perdre toi aussi... Il t'aime. Vraiment. Reviens-nous. Pour nous... Pour lui...

Émue, tendre, attentive, elle reste longtemps à lui parler.


	12. Chapter 12

Dans la salle principale, John, nerveux, ne tient plus en place.

– Je ne peux pas rester ici! Je suis un homme d'action, moi! Quand je pense au danger que court Jack et qu'il m'oblige à rester ici! J'enrage!

Gwen ne peut retenir un sourire.

– Vous allez pourtant rester ici, John. Et puis, Jack ne risque rien. Rappelez-vous : il ne peut pas mourir.

– N'empêche que les aliens en ont après moi.

– Et puis d'abord, pourquoi cela? Fait Gwen, croisant les bras, l'air intrigué.

– Oh ! Ils n'ont pas trop apprécié la manière dont je leur ai "emprunté "le sérum.

– Et? Demande Gwen, suspicieuse.

– Et puis, deux ou trois avaient de vieux comptes à régler... Ils sont plutôt rancuniers.

L'un des ordinateur de surveillance émet un signal.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Gwen tapote sur le clavier avant de répondre:

– Une activité inhabituelle de la faille est détectée autour de *** Street.

Satisfait, John esquisse un sourire satisfait:

– Bien! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

– Jack a dit de...

– Jack n'est pas là. Et il est fort possible que cette activité inhabituelle de la faille le concerne.

Comme Gwen hésite, il hausse les épaules.

– Avec ou sans vous, Gwen Cooper, j'irais.

– Jack m'a demandé de ne pas vous laisser sortir d'ici!

– Je sais... Seulement, il n'a pas précisé ce que nous devrions faire si quelque chose de nouveau arrivait. Or, c'est le cas. Je vous laisse le temps de prévenir votre infirmière et je m'en vais. OK?

– Vous êtes pire que Jack, vous savez, ça?

– Je prends ça pour un compliment, Mme Williams.

John s'éloigne, moqueur. Gwen hausse les épaules, agacée.

Peu après, Gwen et John sortent du Hub. Alors qu'ils s'engagent avec précaution dans une rue proche de leur lieu de destination, leur apparaît soudain dans la pénombre, un homme en train de courir dans leur direction. John murmure, avec un rictus de mépris:

– Ce n'est pas drôle... Ils sont déjà là. Préparez-vous!

Gwen plisse les yeux, prête à faire feu à tout moment. Soudain, elle baisse son arme, stupéfaite.

– Hé! Mais c'est Jack! Je ne vois pas de poursuivants.

– Ne baissez pas la garde! Les émissaires qui me recherchent ont la faculté de se rendre invisibles...

John manipule son bracelet.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites! Lance Gwen paniquée de voir se rapprocher Jack sans rien pouvoir faire.

– Je ne peux les repérer qu'avec ce truc... Mais...

Quelque chose semble résister à John qui fait une grimace agacée.

– Pourquoi ça ne marche jamais quand on en a besoin ce machin!

Jack vient de les apercevoir et leur crie de s'éloigner.

A cet instant précis, John appuie avec plus de force sur l'un des boutons et apparaît soudain une grande lueur derrière Jack suivie d'une détonation et d'un souffle qui le projette au sol. Au même moment, des ombres étranges apparaissent autour de Jack et sont comme aspirées par un courant d'air puissant auquel elles tentent de résister.

Au milieu du bruit et du vent, John, qui maintient un bouton de son bracelet enfoncé déclare à Gwen toute étonnée:

– Dépêchez-vous! Allez chercher Jack! Éloignez-vous du cercle magnétique! Vous ne risquez rien tant que la brèche est ouverte! Vite!

Gwen hésite un quart de seconde puis se précipite vers Jack qu'elle aide à se relever. Mais Jack crie à John:

– Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Tu es malade!

– Je ne vois pas d'autre solution contre des Centauriens, Jack! Et tu le sais.

Le vent se fait plus violent, un bruit sifflant s'élève et les ombres sont soudain aspirées vers le gouffre lumineux.

– Écartez-vous! Crie John à Jack et Gwen parvenus à sa hauteur.

Il avance vers la lumière presque aveuglante puis se retourne vers eux, bien campé sur ses jambes.

– Ne fais pas ça! Lui crie Jack retenu par Gwen.

– Je trouverai une solution! On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça!

Soudain, le sifflement se fait tellement insupportable que Gwen met les mains sur les oreilles. Jack hurle un « Non » tandis que John lâche le bouton sur son bracelet après s'être assuré que les ombres avaient disparues et se trouve aspiré à son tour.

En quelques secondes, le trou de lumière se referme et le silence qui suit en est presque assourdissant. Atterré, Jack semble attendre quelque chose, ou ne veut pas croire à ce qu'il vient de voir. Abasourdie, Gwen garde le silence quelques instants avant de demander:

– Que.. Que s'est-il passé? Où est John? Enfin... Jack?

Jack semble tout juste se ressaisir.

– Il a ouvert un système dans le vortex à partir de l'énergie de la faille.

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

– Une sorte de porte sur le néant... Ou un trou noir, si tu préfères. A travers le temps et la lumière. Il absorbe tout êtres vivants situés dans son champs d'action... John a disparu.

– Mais... Pourquoi partir avec?

– Les agents du temps n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser ce système qui efface les gens comme les données sur un ordinateur. Et pour que le système fonctionne, il faut que celui qui en est l'initiateur disparaisse lui aussi, refermant le vortex derrière lui.

– Tu veux dire qu'il... qu'il...

– Mes poursuivants ont disparu pour de bon, Gwen. Mais John aussi. Personne n'a jamais réussi à revenir d'une telle manipulation de vortex.

– Il avait pourtant l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être connaissait-il le moyen de se sortir de là.

Jack secoue la tête, désolé.

– Je ne crois pas, Gwen.

Il passe la main sur son visage épuisé. Gwen passe le bras sous le sien, rassurante.

– S'il a fait ça... C'est que ce devait être la seule solution. Tu dois l'accepter... Grâce à lui, la base n'est plus menacée... Et Ianto a besoin de toi. Viens...

Avec un soupir, Jack fini par suivre Gwen.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au Hub, Martha se précipite vers eux, l'air ravie.

– Alors? Où est -il?

Gwen et jack se regardent, surpris.

– Qui?

– De qui tu parles? De John? Insiste Jack.

– Mais non! Du Docteur!

– Le Docteur?

– J'ai entendu le Tardis! Il va nous aider à soigner Ianto.

Devant une Martha persuadée, Jack soupire et la prend gentiment par les épaules.

– Ecoute-moi... Je doute que tu aies pu entendre le Tardis. Et si tu as entendu quelque chose, ce devait être plutôt l'ouverture du vortex temporel au dessus de la faille. Tu as dû entendre son écho à travers la faille qui passe ici. Dans ce trou ont disparu les émissaires de Centaurie... Et John.

– Quoi!

Une fois que Jack et Gwen lui ont raconté les derniers évènements, Martha, désappointée, finit par faire la même réflexion que Gwen à propos de John.

– S'il a fait une chose pareille, c'est qu'il ne devait pas y avoir d'autres moyens de se débarrasser de ses poursuivants.

Gwen l'approuve avec un petit sourire tandis que Jack garde le silence.

– Comment va Ianto? Demande soudain Gwen à Martha qui semble soudain tirée de ses pensées.

– Oh! Son état est stable. Mais il demande à te voir, Jack. Et cette fois, tu ne peux pas te défiler. Compris!

Jack pousse un profond soupir, puis, soudain faussement enjoué, fait le salut militaire à Martha.

– Oui, chef! Bien, chef!

Et il s'éclipse. Martha souriante, secoue la tête et échange un regard entendu avec Gwen.

Les mains dans les poches, l'air parfaitement à l'aise, Jack entre dans la salle d'autopsie. Il fait une pause en voyant Ianto les yeux fermés. Il s'avance vers le lit. Ianto l'entend et ouvre les yeux. Jack garde son air enjoué, désinvolte.

– Alors, Ianto Jones! Comment ça va?

Ianto esquisse un petit sourire. Jack s'en étonne.

– J'ai quelque chose entre les dents?

– Non... pardon... Vous êtes le Capitaine Jack Harkness, n'est-ce pas?

Jack lève les yeux au ciel.

– Hélas! Depuis si longtemps! Et?

– Je ne vous aurais pas imaginé autrement.

– Hm... Je suis inoubliable, approuve Jack, l'air crâneur.

Ianto sourit, amusé.

– Et pourtant, je vous ai oublié, Capitaine. Je suis désolé.

– Et moi donc! Murmure Jack pour lui même avant de dire tout haut:

– Ça te reviendra. Et ces jambes?

– Le Docteur Jones pense que ce n'est qu'une paralysie temporaire. Peut-être liée à mon amnésie. Mais actuellement, je ne ressens absolument rien.

Jack, soudain très sérieux se penche vers lui.

– On te remettra sur pied, Ianto. Je te le promets. On a besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de toi.

Sur ces derniers mots ambigus, Ianto baisse les yeux, intimidé. Puis il se reprend.

– Martha Jones m'a brièvement raconté en quoi consiste mon travail ici.

– Ah oui? Et?

– Je trouve ça plutôt...

– Quoi?

– Étrange.

Jack sourit, amusé.

– Eh bien, c'est toi qui a voulu absolument que je t'engage. Et tu travaillais déjà pour Torchwood Londres. Jusqu'à la Bataille...

Jack a baissé la voix sur ces derniers mots.

– La bataille?

Jack baisse les yeux.

– Tu t'en souviendras assez tôt, Ianto. Pour l'instant, il s'agit de te reposer, d'accord? Je vais te laisser dormir.

En parlant, Jack a tapoté machinalement la main de Ianto, troublé.

Au moment même où Jack va pour s'éloigner, Ianto s'empare de sa main dans un geste instinctif pour le retenir.

– Capitaine?

Jack regarde leurs mains enlacées puis croise le regard troublé de Ianto.

– Nous... Nous sommes... amis... n'est-ce pas? Chuchote le jeune homme, intimidé.

Jack hésite un instant, puis prend la main de Ianto dans les deux siennes avant de répondre:

– Oh oui, Ianto! Nous sommes amis. Et plus encore... Crois-moi.

Ianto prend un air embarrassé.

– Ah...

– Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu ne t'en plaignais pas, déclare tranquillement Jack, passablement vexé.

– Heu... non... Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas ça... C'est que... Je comprends mieux certaines... Disons... pulsions étranges en moi... C'est plutôt troublant...

Sans mot dire, Jack se rapproche de lui et vient tendrement déposer un baiser brûlant sur le front de Ianto bouleversé. En s'écartant enfin, Jack contemple Ianto, les yeux noyés de tendresse.

– Je regrette que tu aies oublié les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, Ianto.

Ianto ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il frissonne sous l'émotion puis ose enfin caresser la joue de Jack.

– Je... Je crois que je regrette aussi...

Bouleversé, Jack n' hésite pas une seule seconde pour s'emparer des lèvres de Ianto à peine surpris. Lorsque Ianto passe une main caressante derrière la nuque de Jack, leur baiser se fait plus passionné. Et à ce moment précis, il n'est sûr que d'une chose: il est amoureux. Et les baisers de Jack deviennent la première base solide sur laquelle Ianto se sent prêt à construire une identité. Quelle qu'elle soit...


	13. Chapter 13

Plusieurs jours plus tard... Gwen rentre chez elle, dépose ses clefs et enlève son blouson, l'air las. Il est tard. En entrant dans le salon, elle trouve Rhys endormi dans le canapé, un programme de nuit à la télévision restée allumée. Elle sourit en voyant le couvert mis pour elle. Encore un soir où son mari a attendu que Madame rentre pour dîner. Elle l'adore. Elle vient doucement se glisser à ses côtés pour se réfugier contre sa poitrine en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Mais Rhys bouge dans son sommeil, grogne un peu et se réveille.

– Oh! Désolée, mon amour, murmure Gwen, contrite.

– Oh! Ça va... J'étais pas censé m'endormir.

Il passe son bras autour des épaules de Gwen qui se love contre lui.

– Oh! Toi, tu as une petite mine...

– Je suis exténuée.

– Tu continues la rééducation de Ianto?

– Oui! Et c'est épuisant! Il veut tellement remarcher. Martha est parfois obligée de le forcer à arrêter. Et je soupçonne Jack de lui faire faire des exercices quand nous ne sommes plus là.

Après un temps, Rhys ne peut se retenir de rire. Gwen se redresse pour le regarder, surprise.

– Quoi?

Le rire de Rhys augmente.

– Hé! Pourquoi ris-tu?

Au milieu de son rire, le regard malicieux, Rhys parvient à dire:

– J'imagine le genre d'exercices que Jack doit faire faire à Ianto...

Gwen met quelques secondes avant de comprendre, puis pousse un cri d'indignation, et ne peut retenir un sourire amusé. Elle lui tambourine la poitrine gentiment.

– Oh! Rhys William! Tu n'as pas honte?

Comme elle ne peut pas se retenir de rire plus longtemps, il la renverse dans le canapé et l'embrasse avec passion.

Au Hub, plongé dans le noir. Au même moment. Jack enlève son t-shirt et s'apprête à se coucher. Alors qu'il va pour enlever son pantalon, il entend un bruit suspect. Il s'immobilise, attentif. Un nouveau bruit, étouffé. Il prend son arme déjà placée sur sa table de nuit et se dirige hors de sa chambre, au jugé.

Il parvient dans l'une des salles proches de la salle de réunion, aménagée temporairement en centre de rééducation, et, comme toute la base, aménagée pour le fauteuil roulant de Ianto. Dans la pénombre, il aperçoit la silhouette de Ianto qui tente péniblement de se relever à l'aide des deux barres parallèles. Jack soupire, désolé, et range son pistolet. Il place les mains dans ses poches et avance vers Ianto.

– Tu devrais plutôt te reposer, Ianto, déclare-t-il doucement.

Ianto semble ne pas avoir entendu. Il parvient peu à peu à prendre appui sur les bras pour se relever enfin. Jack allume une des appliques de la salle et va à sa rencontre.

Une fois plus ou moins en position debout, soutenu par les barres, Ianto relève la tête vers Jack.

– La mémoire m'est revenu partiellement, Jack. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, coincé dans ce fauteuil, à dépendre de tout le monde. Je ne peux même pas rentrer chez moi!

Jack esquisse un sourire tendre.

– Cela ne me dérange pas de t'avoir près de moi la nuit, Ianto.

Alors qu'il tentait de mettre un pied devant l'autre, Ianto grimace sous la douleur puis lève les yeux au ciel comme si Jack vient de sortir une bêtise. Jack se rapproche des barres.

– Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Ianto...

– Ah oui? Toi qui ne peux ni être blessé, ni mourir, tu comprends à quel point je me sens...

– Frustré? En colère? Prêt à tout faire exploser? Au bord des larmes? Honteux? Fatigué?

Ianto en reste sans voix.

– Oui, Ianto. Oh oui! Je comprends. Et crois-moi, si je pouvais absorber ne serait-ce que la moitié de ta souffrance en ce moment, je le ferais. Mais tu dois te ménager... Tu as déjà fourni tant d'efforts au cours de la journée. Ils ont été convaincants. Martha est très fière des progrès que tu fais. Ne préjuge pas de tes forces, Ianto. Va dormir...

– Mais je ne peux pas dormir! Jack! Je vais devenir fou si je ne parviens pas à retrouver l'usage de mes jambes.

Jack se place sur le tapis de marche placé entre les deux barres et se rapproche de Ianto au bord des larmes. Il se met à une distance raisonnable du jeune homme, lui permettant de récupérer Ianto s'il tombe.

– Parfait! On va faire un marché.

Ianto a un petit rire ironique mais Jack continue.

– Tu vas venir vers moi. A ta vitesse, sans te décourager. Et si tu arrives dans mes bras, je t'y garde pour te chanter des berceuses toute la nuit. Ça te va?

– Des berceuses?

Jack sourit, amusé.

– OK! Si tu arrives dans mes bras, je me mets à ta disposition pour la nuit. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Je ne peux pas mieux dire... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Ianto sourit timidement, vaguement flatté.

– Tout ce que je veux? Vraiment tout?

Jack lui tend les bras, malicieux.

– Tout. Tu viens?

Ianto a un petit rire nerveux. Il est au bord des larmes, partagé entre la souffrance et la joie. Il hésite.

Jack baisse la voix, encourageant, rassurant.

– Viens, Ianto. Je suis là... Tu vas y arriver.

Dans le silence qui s'installe, Ianto mobilise soudain toute son énergie pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mais il finit par pousser un gémissement d'impuissance, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Jack se rapproche et lui relève la tête.

– Pas comme ça, Ianto. Voilà, regarde-moi. Pense juste à venir vers moi, d'accord? Après tout, il ne s'agit que de mettre un pied devant l'autre, non?

Ianto étouffe un rire nerveux. La patience de son capitaine le touche profondément. Jack ne le quitte pas du regard et s'éloigne sensiblement de lui, continuant à lui parler, mêlant encouragements et remarques humoristiques. Peu à peu, Ianto se détend. Il ne pense plus à marcher coûte que coûte. Il rit même aux blagues coquines de Jack et à ses anecdotes saugrenues.

– Ne me quitte pas des yeux, Ianto, chuchote parfois Jack.

– Voilà... c'est bien! Ne pense qu'à venir vers moi... Bien... Très bien... Tu sais que tu es plutôt mignon en t-shirt? Quoique je te préfère en costume. Je me demande ce que tu penses à faire de moi tout à l'heure... M'attacher aux montants du lit? Ou partager un pot de glace? Ou utiliser ton fameux chronomètre...

Ianto sourit mais n'a pas le temps de répondre, Jack enchaîne avec d'autres paroles murmurées tout bas. Au bout d'un certain temps, Jack baisse la voix et pose la main sur celle de Ianto crispée sur la barre.

– Ianto...

– Quoi?

– Regarde...

La voix de Jack est émue, il a les yeux baissés au sol. Le regard de Ianto suit celui de Jack et manque de perdre l'équilibre. Jack intervient aussitôt pour le soutenir. Il est tout heureux.

– Ça va aller... Ça va aller...

Insensiblement, Jack a mené Ianto jusqu'au bout de la piste de rééducation. Sans le savoir, Ianto a avancé. Dans les bras de Jack très ému, Ianto se laisse aller à des sanglots de soulagement. Jack lui caresse tendrement la nuque.

– Tu y es arrivé... Tu y es arrivé. Maintenant, je te tiens. Laisse-toi aller... Je suis fier de toi, Ianto. Vraiment. Vraiment fier...

Ce disant, Jack lui embrasse la tempe doucement. Ianto pleure encore contre lui. Jack resserre son étreinte autour de lui, le berçant doucement.

– Tu l'as fait... Tu as marché, Ianto... Maintenant, tout est possible, tu vois!

Jack raffermit ses bras autour de son ami qui se laisse complètement aller, blotti contre sa poitrine.

Au bout d'un moment, Jack le sent épuisé autant par ses efforts que par les larmes. Il chuchote doucement à son oreille:

– Je t'emmène au lit du vainqueur... Tu y prendras ta récompense...

Ianto ne répond pas. Les yeux clos, il enlace Jack qui, d'un mouvement, le soulève pour le mener vers le fauteuil roulant.

Une fois dans la chambre, Jack dépose Ianto sur le lit, en disant, taquin:

– Alors? Que dois-je faire, Maître?

Ianto ouvre les yeux, visiblement épuisé.

– Je... Je voudrais juste...

– Oui?

– Dormir dans tes bras, Jack.

Jack esquisse un petit sourire.

– Hm... Là, on n'est pas loin de la berceuse, Ianto...

Mais il s'exécute. Il enlève son pantalon et se glisse dans les draps. Aussitôt, il attire Ianto contre lui avec tendresse. Apaisé, Ianto se réfugie contre Jack qui sourit en lui caressant doucement la joue.

– Ianto?

– Hm?

– Je peux quand même t'embrasser pour célébrer ta victoire ce soir?

Ianto relève la tête et plonge un regard confiant dans celui de Jack bouleversé.

– Je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi, Ianto... Quand tu retrouveras toute ta mémoire, tu te souviendras de tout ce que l'on a déjà partagé...

– Embrasse-moi, Jack.

Jack ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et obéit aussitôt. Après un long baiser plein de tendresse, Ianto se réfugie contre Jack et murmure :

– Je t'aime.

Jack pousse un soupir, lui caresse longuement les cheveux avec tendresse puis éteint la lampe de chevet une fois certain que Ianto s'est endormi. Puis, dans le silence, il dit tout bas:

– Moi aussi, Ianto. Dors bien... Mon ange...

Avec un sourire plein de tendresse, il sert Ianto contre lui, ferme les yeux et s'endort.


	14. Chapter 14

**Petite note:** Ce qui va arriver s'appelle un "deus ex machina". Traduction: ou comment un créateur se dépatouille pour résoudre en une fois tous les problèmes qu'il a savamment posés... Y a qu'un personnage pour faire ça dans l'entourage de Jack... J'en ai profité. lol

Le lendemain, assez tôt, Jack se réveille. Ianto, endormi, est toujours blotti contre lui. Envahi par la tendresse, Jack lui caresse doucement le visage en murmurant:

– Mon pauvre ami... Repose-toi. Tu l'as bien mérité, tu sais...

Soudain, l'alarme de l'entrée retentit. Surpris, Jack se sépare à regret de Ianto et saute sur son pantalon et son t-shirt. Il entend Martha l'appeler. Il sort en ajustant ses bretelles. Ianto a tout juste bougé.

– Martha Jones! Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite si matinale?

Martha paraît surexcitée. Elle cherche quelque chose du regard.

– Oh! Mais il a pourtant dit que ce serait ici! Jack! Il est quelle heure?

– Un peu tôt, je crois... Que se passe-t-il?

Martha n'a pas le temps de répondre. Une cabine téléphonique bleue fait son apparition dans la salle centrale du hub. Martha échange un sourire ravi avec Jack.

– Il vient de me prévenir sur mon téléphone! Crie-t-elle à Jack au milieu des papiers qui volent et du bruit du vaisseau.

– Il a le mien... Pourquoi te prévenir toi? Demande Jack aussitôt alors que le TARDIS devient enfin silencieux.

Jack met les mains dans les poches en souriant. Martha va vers l'entrée de la cabine, impatiente.

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvre. John Hart en sort négligemment, discutant avec quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

– Je crois que cette-fois ci est la bonne. Même si je vous répète que c'est un peu tôt et...

Il se retrouve face à Martha ébahie. Il sourit.

– Oh! Commandant Jones! Heureux de vous retrouver. On m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous, vous savez! Votre CV est assez impressionnant.

Jack ne cache pas son étonnement. Il descend vers le TARDIS sans parler.

– Oh! Salut Jack! Désolé pour le dérangement...

– Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Jack se reprend et demande brusquement, prit d'un gros doute:

– Où est le Docteur?

Une voix bien connue se fait entendre avant que n'apparaisse le 10ème docteur.

– Je suis là! Je suis là! J'avais deux ou trois petits trucs à régler, mais c'est bon! Le TARDIS a eu pas mal de petits soucis techniques ces derniers temps. Mais c'est arrangé! Enfin, j'espère...

Toute heureuse, Martha s'exclame:

– Bon sang Docteur! Comme je suis contente de vous revoir!

– Et moi donc!

Ils tombent aussitôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout heureux de se retrouver. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, le Docteur se tourne vers Jack.

– Ravi de vous revoir, Capitaine.

Jack ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

– Ravi aussi, Docteur.

Martha montre John qui attend, les mains passées à la ceinture.

– Docteur. Qu'est-ce que le Capitaine Hart fait avec vous?

– Oh! Une longue histoire... Disons que le TARDIS l'a invité.

Jack qui essaye de comprendre, demande à John:

– Mais... tu avais ouvert le...

Le Docteur enchaîne:

– Un trou dans le vortex spacio-temporel... Oui. Et il était censé ne jamais en revenir... C'est votre question, Capitaine, n'est-ce pas?

Sans attendre la réponse, le Docteur continue :

– Eh bien, figurez-vous que j'envisageais d'aller prendre des vacances sur la Planète aux Mille Visages. Des vacances bien méritées après la dernière bataille, n'est-ce pas? Mais mon fidèle TARDIS a aussitôt dévié de sa route initiale pour se retrouver au bord d'une faille dans le vortex. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de récupérer le Capitaine Hart avant que le trou ne se referme définitivement.

– Mais... comment?

– Ces ouvertures de vortex sont en fait une sorte de blessures inhabituelles dans le continuum espace-temps. Il était parfaitement naturel que le TARDIS soit attiré par une telle masse d'énergie. Mais il a subit quelques petits désagréments durant le sauvetage. Le Capitaine Hart m'a aidé à le remettre d'aplomb. Après quelques ratés, mais rien de bien grave, nous voici... Voilà!

– Enfin, Docteur... pourquoi m'avoir appelée? Demande Martha.

– Eh bien, disons que nous effectuions un test. Si le TARDIS se trompait encore, vous auriez été la première à nous le signaler... Et puis, John soutenait que nous arrivions trop tôt.

– Et pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé directement sur le mien?

John sourit et hausse les épaules.

– Il n'était pas branché.

Tandis que les deux capitaines semblent soudain s'affronter, le Docteur commence à regarder autour de lui, à la fois surpris et admiratif.

– Jack! Je fais visiter les locaux au Docteur, d'accord? Lance Martha en prenant le bras du Docteur toute heureuse.

Elle l'entraîne d'ailleurs dans la visite sans vraiment attendre l'assentiment de Jack.

Les deux agents du temps restent seuls.

– Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore? Chuchote Jack, désolé.

Parfaitement à l'aise, John met les mains sur les hanches.

– Je m'attendais à une autre réception, tu vois...

– Tu me suis comme un toutou, tu risques ta vie pour sauver Ianto, tu fais une action interdite par les règles élémentaires d'un agent du temps, tu es censé ne jamais reparaître, et te voilà dans le TARDIS, avec le Docteur! Rien de moins! Et tu oses revenir à l'intérieur de la base même? Alors une dernière fois: qu'est-ce que tu veux?

John prend l'air innocent.

– Mais rien! Absolument rien... Sans le Docteur, j'aurais été aspiré par la brèche. Moi-même je n'aurais pas imaginé une telle situation. Tout ce que l'on disait de lui n'était qu'une légende pour endormir les enfants, pour moi. Imagine ma surprise quand une cabine téléphonique en lévitation s'est ouverte devant moi avec cet énergumène qui me criait de m'accrocher!

– Et... tu es resté voyager longtemps avec lui?

– Eh bien... Assez pour régler les problèmes du TARDIS. Nous avons d'abord atterris au petit bonheur la chance, puis, au fur et à mesure, il a été de plus en plus précis. Et voilà!

Jack le regarde, l'air suspicieux. John hausse les sourcils.

– Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça?

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, John, mais je t'assure que si tu fais du mal à qui que ce soit... Tu auras affaire à moi, compris?

– Hé! Tu as changé, ok? Pourquoi pas moi? Hein? Laisse-moi au moins le bénéfice du doute.

Jack esquisse un rictus méprisant et contient une colère inévitable.

– De toute façon, le Docteur se trompe rarement sur les individus de ton espèce, John. Ne croies pas qu'il n'a pas pu percer à jour tes véritables motifs.

– Eh bien, tant mieux! Au moins un qui me croira, lance simplement John.

Puis, comme on fait une simple remarque, John sort de sa poche un petit réservoir translucide étrange.

– Ah! J'oubliais! Nous sommes retournés dans la Galaxie des Centauries pour régler mes histoires... On devrait plus les voir rôder sur terre. Le Docteur a même réussi à obtenir un sérum complémentaire qui aidera plus efficacement ton Ianto à retrouver sa santé. D'après ce que l'on a compris, il a été au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment... Il a été une erreur dont s'excusent platement les représentants de Centaurie. C'est aussi pour cela que le Docteur a voulu faire le voyage jusqu'ici. Vous retrouver et s'assurer que ton équipe allait bien.

John lance le petit récipient à Jack qui le rattrape, surpris et ne sait pas quoi dire.

– Je t'envie, tu sais, Jack.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

John le regarde intensément et murmure soudain:

– Parce que tu n'es pas seul. Parce que tu as des personnes prêtes à traverser le temps et l'univers pour toi. Parce que des êtres te font confiance et sont heureux de te retrouver... Tu as conscience de la chance que tu as?

Soudain ému, Jack ne sait pas quoi répondre. John continue:

– Tu te souviens de la première règle qu'un agent du temps doit respecter?

– Ne jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Sous peine de mourir de douleur...

– Exactement! Et tu n'as jamais été capable de respecter cette règle. Au grand désespoir des maîtres. Mais aujourd'hui, je comprends pourquoi...

Le signal de la porte interrompt un instant de silence.

Gwen fait son apparition, ébahie devant le tableau qui s'offre devant elle. La cabine, John, puis Jack, en t-shirt.

– Ah! Ben ça alors! Je croyais arriver en avance! Jack? Qu'est-ce que...

Le retour dans la salle centrale du Docteur et de Martha lui coupe le sifflet. Jack fait les présentations.

– Gwen, voici Le Docteur. Docteur, Gwen Cooper-Williams.

– Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, fait le Docteur en venant serrer la main de Gwen sans voix.

Elle n'a pas le temps de poser une nouvelle question, le Docteur se tourne vers Jack, l'air intrigué:

– Mais dites-moi, Capitaine, un membre de votre équipe n'aurait-il pas besoin express de soins?

Martha sourit et fait un clin d'œil à Jack.

– Je m'en occupe.

En passant devant Jack pour lui prendre le sérum, Jack lui glisse discrètement, un peu embarrassé:

– Ianto est... Hm... Ianto est dans ma chambre. Tu peux y aller... Mais toi, seulement.

Martha acquiesce, l'air entendu, malicieuse:

– Compris, Capitaine!

Pendant ce temps, Gwen lance un regard suspicieux à John. Elle croise les bras et déclare:

– Qu'est-ce que vous venez chercher ici, Capitaine?

John prend le Docteur à témoin.

– Vous voyez?

Le Docteur sourit, amusé:

– On ne récolte que le fruit de ce que l'on a semé, John. Vous le savez bien. Reconnaissez que votre passé ne joue pas en votre faveur. Bien au contraire...

– Pas plus que Jack qui a tenté de vous escroquer lors de votre première rencontre...

Surpris, Jack regarde le Docteur.

– Quoi! Comment tu sais ça d'abord?

Le Docteur prend un air embarrassé. Jack comprend et lève les yeux au ciel.

– Vous lui avez tout raconté... Évidemment.

Le Docteur sourit:

– Eh bien, disons que vous étiez le bon exemple...

Gwen sourit devant l'air un peu gêné de Jack.

– Voyez-vous ça! Lance-t-elle, amusée.

– Oh mais cela n'empêchera pas votre Capitaine Jack de rester un mystère, ajoute le Docteur en souriant.

– C'est d'ailleurs tout l'intérêt des êtres humains. Mystérieux et surprenants à la fois.

Gwen plisse les yeux en observant le Docteur.

– Dites-moi, vous êtes toujours comme ça?

Très simplement, le Docteur répond aussitôt:

– J'ai très peu changé depuis mon arrivée au monde.

Comme Jack se racle la gorge, sceptique, il ajoute:

– Enfin, pas en profondeur, va-t-on dire...

Gwen secoue la tête, perplexe. Le Docteur esquive les explications l'air enjoué.

– Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour raconter ma vie! Bien sûr que non!

Il se tourne vers Jack, les mains dans les poches.

– Jack! Votre ami, le Capitaine Hart et moi, avons quelques informations à vous apporter. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous réunir dans un lieu plus approprié. Et plus confortable...

– Bien! Allons en salle de réunion.

Jack indique le chemin au Docteur, puis s'adresse à Gwen.

– Pourrais-tu nous apporter un thé, s'il te plaît?

– Pas de problème! Mais à une heure aussi matinale, je pourrais aussi bien aller chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner.

Le Docteur réagit aussitôt.

– Oh! Mme Williams! Quelle charmante attention! Je serais ravi de grignoter l'un de ces beignets bien gras dont les britanniques raffolent...

Charmée, Gwen sourit:

– Je ferai de mon mieux, Docteur.

Et elle s'esquive en riant.


	15. Chapter 15

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gwen est de retour avec des beignets et du thé. Elle trouve les garçons en plein débat sur les empoisonnements Centauriens. Et le Docteur conclut:

– En fait, j'ai réussi à négocier la situation critique du Capitaine Hart, mais pas le litige entre quelques peuples centauriens et la Terre.

– Comment cela? Demande Gwen, intriguée.

John prend la parole:

– Il semblerait que les Centauriens aient trouvé une trace d'infiltration humaine dans leurs bases de données.

– De l'espionnage industriel? S'étonne Gwen.

Jack secoue la tête, désapprobateur.

– Attitude parfaitement irresponsable. Peu de créatures peuvent rivaliser avec eux. Qui peut être assez fou pour tenter une chose pareille?

– C'est justement là que la question se pose, conclut le Docteur.

– Mais que viendrait faire Ianto dans une histoire pareille? Demande Gwen.

Les regards de Jack et du Docteur se croisent. Jack se lève aussitôt.

– C'est ce que nous allons découvrir. Si des Centauriens étaient prêts à me suivre jusqu'ici, s'ils s'en sont pris à John et avant, à Ianto, même par erreur, il va falloir savoir pourquoi. Avant qu'un imbécile ne déclenche la guerre contre un peuple forcément plus avancé.

Le Docteur se lève à son tour, satisfait.

– Voilà qui est parlé, Capitaine!

Il se tourne ensuite vers l'entrée, en demandant:

– Mais enfin! Que fait donc Martha?

C'est justement à cet instant-là que Martha fait son entrée dans la salle de réunion, toute heureuse.

– Ah! Vous voilà! Vous en mettiez du temps!

Mais Jack demande, inquiet:

– Alors?

Elle sourit en déclarant:

– Préparez-vous à subir un choc...

Avant que quiconque ne réplique, elle s'efface pour laisser apparaître Ianto, un timide sourire aux lèvres, tel qu'il a toujours été : impeccable dans un costume sombre et cravate assortie. Debout, il se tient au montant de la porte et marche lentement, mais personne ne le remarque.

En le voyant, Gwen pousse un cri de joie et se jette dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Jack, lui, ne semble pas vraiment comprendre ce qui arrive. Il a spontanément fait un pas vers Ianto avant de s'arrêter devant le regard entendu de John.

– Content de vous rencontrer dans ces conditions, Ianto Jones, déclare le Docteur en lui serrant la main une fois que Gwen l'a libéré.

– Martha m'a raconté ce que je vous dois, Docteur. Merci, infiniment.

– Oh! J'aime rendre service, fait le Docteur en souriant. Non... En fait... J'adore ça!

Comme Ianto entre dans la pièce pour de bon, même aidé par Martha, John vient vers lui. Ianto lui tend aussitôt la main.

– Sans vous, je serais encore léthargique, Capitaine Hart. Je vous serais toujours redevable.

John cache son embarras derrière un:

– Oh! On pourra arranger ça, n'ayez crainte...

Ianto sourit et se contente de dire:

– Merci.

John acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Alors que Ianto se tourne vers Jack, Martha fait signe aux autres de s'esquiver.

– Euh... Bon! Je commence les recherches sur l'ordi, lance Gwen en sortant aussitôt.

– Bonne idée! Je vous connecte aux données du TARDIS, renchérit le Docteur en la suivant.

Martha se tourne vers John.

– Et si nous établissions un inventaire des dernières victimes répertoriées, présentant les même symptômes de la flèche empoisonnée? Cela pourrait nous donner une piste.

John soupire mais quitte la salle de réunion à son tour. Martha prend soin de refermer la porte sur Jack et Ianto.

Ianto reste debout, appuyé à la table de réunion. De l'autre côté, Jack a du mal à gérer ses émotions. Après un court silence, il demande:

– Alors comme ça... Le sérum était efficace...

Ianto a un petit rire et acquiesce.

– Plutôt, oui...

– Et... Tu as retrouvé toute ta mémoire?

– Tout m'est revenu.

– Et ta blessure?

– Martha m'a refait faire des analyses pour être sûr. Tout est revenu à la normale. Le sérum a agit sur toutes les anomalies de mon organisme. Un vrai miracle. Quoique je ne sois pas encore très stable sur mes jambes, je pense pouvoir reprendre bientôt du service, Monsieur.

Jack ne remarque pas la lueur amusée qui vient de passer dans le regard de Ianto. Il enfouit les mains dans ses poches, se détourne de Ianto en murmurant:

– Je ne sais pas si tu reprendras ton service, Ianto.

– Pourquoi?

Jack ferme les yeux.

– Tu as failli mourir... A cause de moi.

– Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Jack. C'est aussi ce qu'aurait fait Gwen. Et c'est ce qu'ont fait Tosh et Owen... On a signé pour ça, Jack. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

– Maintenant que tu es hors de danger... Je te demande de quitter Torchwood, Ianto. Pour ta sécurité.

Ianto garde le silence. Il digère la nouvelle puis demande, la voix altérée:

– Et... Nous?

Jack baisse la tête et se reprend.

– Je suis immortel, Ianto. Il y en a eu avant toi. Il y en aura après toi. Il ne faut pas s'attacher à moi. Jamais...

Mais la voix de Jack s'est brisée sur ces mots.

Très calme, Ianto demande:

– Alors, je dois partir?

– Oui.

– Quand?

– Je te laisse le temps de préparer tes affaires et de prévenir les autres.

– Bien.

Ianto soupire. Jack ne s'est toujours pas retourné. Alors Ianto tente le tout pour le tout.

– Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle tu m'écartes de ta vie, Jack, cela ne changera jamais les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un grain de sable dans la multitude de vies que tu as eu ou que tu auras. Je sais qu'un jour, tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble se transformera en souvenirs. Pour toi, parce que je disparaîtrais... pour de bon. pour moi, parce que tu partiras. Cependant, je suis certain d'une chose: ce que j'ai entendu à l'hôpital ou ce que l'on m'a raconté de ton attitude lors de mon coma. Et si j'en doutais encore, j'en ai la confirmation avec ce que tu es en train de faire.

– Je t'en prie, Ianto, va-t-en...

– Non.

Le ton de Ianto est ferme, même s'il est très ému. Surpris, Jack se retourne enfin.

– Je n'ai pas peur, Jack. Je sais ce qui m'attend. Je sais aussi ce que je risque. Mais bon sang... pour un seul moment passé avec toi, alors oui... Oui, je prends le risque. Et ça durera ce que ça durera... Mais, justement, si cela ne dure pas, ne vaut-il pas mieux en profiter pleinement? Ensemble...

Après un long moment de silence, Ianto ajoute, les larmes aux yeux:

– Je crois que je ne supporterais pas d'être loin de toi, Jack. Pardonne-moi... Et si les sentiments que je crois être les tiens sont vrais... Pourquoi nous faire du mal, maintenant?

Jack tente de retenir ses larmes.

– Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Ianto. Ces dernières semaines ont été un tel calvaire... J'aurais tellement voulu prendre un peu de ta souffrance...

Tandis que Jack essaie de ravaler son émotion, Ianto a prudemment fait le tour de la table pour se retrouver devant Jack, les mains dans les poches, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Je sais, Jack. C' est pour cela que je reste. Je t'aime, moi aussi...

Ils échangent un regard intense. Puis Jack craque enfin. Il s'empare du visage de Ianto pour l'embrasser avec ferveur, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Tout heureux, Ianto referme les bras sur son capitaine et répond avec passion à ses baisers.

Un bon moment plus tard. Dans la chambre de Jack. Jack est sur le dos, les yeux au plafond, il caresse distraitement les cheveux de Ianto blotti contre sa poitrine nue. Ils ont l'air paisibles, presque heureux.

– Jack ?

– Hm?

– Tu m'aurais vraiment laissé partir?

Jack pousse un soupir et referme la main sur l'épaule de Ianto.

– Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais toujours pas d'ailleurs...

Ianto sourit, amusé.

– Mais tu as du mal à me résister, Jack Harkness.

Jack a un petit rire.

– Ça... Je plaide coupable, Ianto Jones...

Ianto relève un peu la tête pour le regarder.

– Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à te résister aussi...

Ils s'embrassent tendrement.

Peu après, Ianto se redresse sur un coude pour observer son amant. Il sourit, avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

– Pourquoi ris-tu?

Jack se redresse à son tour pour le regarder.

– Que doivent penser les autres en ce moment?

– Eh bien... Que l'on n'est pas encore sorti de la salle de réunion... Ou que l'on s'est retrouvé... Au choix... dans les deux cas, je m'en fiche!

– Alors... Nous sommes « ensemble » ? Officiellement?

Jack, amusé, observe Ianto qui paraît très sérieux.

– Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix...

Le regard de Ianto se fait inquiet.

Jack passe une main caressante sur le torse de son ami en déclarant:

– En finissant dans mon lit, vous vous êtes définitivement déshonoré, Mr Jones. Il vous faut un engagement en bonne et due forme pour faire de vous un homme respectable.

Ianto éclate de rire en secouant la tête.

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Il y a seulement quelques minutes, tu voulais que je sortes de ta vie!

– Oh! Mais je ne te demande pas en mariage... (Quoique tu serais mon premier époux.) Disons juste que je te propose d'être vraiment...

– Quoi? En couple?

– Je n'aime pas ce mot. Disons... Partenaires...

– Jack, je ne te comprends pas... Et tu sais quoi? Je ne te demande rien. Absolument rien. Ni engagement, ni promesse, ni mots que tu ne penserais pas. Je suis juste heureux avec toi. Juste toi... Et moi... Si tu désires que l'on s'affiche ensemble, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir d'avoir à cesser de jouer les fantômes. Mais si tu veux que l'on continue comme jusqu'ici, je saurais me contenter de toi... et de ce que tu m'apportes.

Jack soupire et se remet sur le dos.

– Ianto... Tu ne sais rien de moi... De ce que j'étais... de ce que j'ai fait... Et qui j'ai aimé...

Ianto revient poser la tête contre la poitrine de Jack et l'entoure de ses bras avec beaucoup de tendresse.

– Je ne veux pas forcément savoir... Le Jack que j'aime est celui que je connais... Cela me suffit. Et puis, qui te dit que tu sais tout sur moi? Hein?

Jack rit doucement et lui embrasse le front.

– Je m'incline, Ianto. Tu as gagné... Tu ne cesses de me surprendre. Chaque jour...

Ianto sourit.

– Mais c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi...

Jack a une moue boudeuse et ajoute :

– Hm... Mis à part ton costume et tes belles fesses bien rondes... Tu dois avoir raison...

Ianto se redresse en protestant:

– Tu vas le payer, Jack Harkness!

Et il embrasse Jack goulûment. Ils roulent dans le lit en riant.

Un instant plus tard, Ianto se retrouve allongé sur Jack. Un grand silence s'installe, ils s'observent. Jack lui caresse la joue du bout des doigts.

– Tu te souviens de ce jour-là?

– Impossible d'oublier... murmure Ianto avec un sourire. Ce jour-là aurait pu être notre première fois...

– Ianto?

– Hm?

– Eh bien, ce fameux jour, je me savais perdu. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que tu es très élégant en costume, crois-moi... Il y avait ton courage, ton humour, ton flegme et...

Ianto se penche doucement sur Jack, l'interrompant avec un doigt sur la bouche.

– Mais cette fois, je ne risque pas de m'échapper, Jack...

Jack lui prend le visage à deux mains avant que Ianto ne l'embrasse et le regarde avec le plus grand sérieux.

– De toute façon, je ne te laisserais plus m'échapper, Ianto... Jamais...

Un instant surpris, Ianto sourit, très ému. Jack lui répond par un sourire timide qui en dit long.

Ils finissent par s'embrasser avec ferveur.

**FIN**


End file.
